Kouga's New Encounter
by Wolf's Full Moon
Summary: Kouga the Alpha of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe. His everyday life was pretty regular but one night, an unknown wolf's howl is heard, and a Wolf Demon from another pack from the South needs help and is seeking refuge when her home and family are taken away all in one day. Will he help her? Will the pack accept her? Is it wise to let her bring her troubles here?
1. New Faces

It rained, the rain was cold, and the skies were grey. The stench of death was hanging around in air that made Rose nervous. Something was very wrong, something bad was coming and it made her full of anxiety. She was told to go hunting for the ceremony. She had just caught a big boar, and had her furry friend by her side.

Her wolves were all helping to drag it through the forest, every movement you could hear the leaves crunch beneath your feet, fall was here, and the leaves all fell and the air was dry. They had to hurry and take the prey to the den. A bit before they got there, she smelled blood and smoke, and lots of it. A wave of panic and distress crashed down on Rose "Stay here!" she commanded as she ran as fast as she could back to her comrades and loved ones. All the trees around her den were on fire. There were demon corpses and wolf demon bodies everywhere.

She ran to the main den to see if anyone was there, all she found, were her parents, comrades, and friends and loved ones bodies on the floor soaked in blood, with their eyes closed and weapons still in their hands. It was such a horrific site that she could not cry. She just felt every little hope, dream, memory and her heart, shatter and rip into a million different pieces.

She walked over to her parents and hugged them dear with her eyes trembling. Wondering who could do such a disgusted thing, and who was capable? This was a pretty strong pack, there were not many people but it was home. Home was where your friends and family are, where you laugh around the fire telling battle stories, it was where your friend would get drunk from sake and then you would laugh at them the next day embarrassing them. Where the wolves and their pups can run around freely playing with each other.

Whoever was responsible was long gone, leaving no trace of who they were. She threw her head back and howled, a long; mournful; sad, distressing howl. In the distance you heard all the other wolves howl back. The wolves knew what happened, and came running. She got the wolves to help her drag her parent's bodies outside and together they dug a huge whole for her parents.

She would bury her parents together; they were always together when they were alive, so now they would be together in the afterlife. Right before she put the dirt on them, she took an old but elegant necklace with a symbol in the middle, off her mother's neck. That necklace was an old family heir loom, and the point of the ceremony was that necklace being passed on to her.

She held it in her hand and squeezed it tight, then put it on her neck. Then proceeded to bury her parents. The wolves seemed really depressed, the whole atmosphere was depressing. The wolves usually ran around, fought with each other, barked and whined. But on this particular day, they were silent and just sat there comforting each other with soft caring licks. She didn't bring all the wolves with her on the hunt. She only brought 5 in total, 4 grey wolves and her wolf Kiba. Kiba was also grey, but was much larger than the other, and more skilled in combat. Kiba spent a lot of time with Rose ever since she was born in fact. Rose sometimes rode on the back of Kiba when her travels were long or if Rose was tired, this wolf was most attached to Rose and she often tried to care for her, Kiba loved Rose so much that she and the other wolves would guard her with their lives.

Kiba sat by her through the whole time her parents were getting buried. Once her parents were buried Rose went to go find some flowers to put on their graves. She found flowers; in fact, these were her mother's favorite wild flowers. They looked like lilies, but they were blue, and had a wonderful smell to them. Since the fire destroyed everything, Rose only found one more blue lily. She picked it and walked back to the grave where her wolves are. She placed the lily on the grave, and walked away, taking one more glance.

The wolves followed her, and they went to the place they left the boar. "Hurry up and eat, we leave as soon as your done." Rose commanded and sat down against a tree staring into the sky. Kiba came and brought her a piece, nudging her trying to get her attention. Rose looked down, and smiled at her efforts, she rubbed Kiba's head and smiled, "no you eat without me; I'm not hungry, maybe later…"

Kiba whined, but understood and ate without her. They ate hungrily until they were stuffed. Then Rose signaled the wolves to follow. She could run awfully fast, she was the fastest one in her pack, and could hunt the best; her fighting wasn't too bad either. They ran towards the woods until night fell upon the land. They stopped and decided to sleep for the night; they needed to rest if they wanted to go anywhere.

Rose usually slept up against Kiba because she was soft and warm. She cuddled up to Kiba and the wolves and decided to sleep and deal with everything tomorrow. She woke up early because she couldn't sleep; she kept having nightmares about her now deceased pack. She decided to think about their next destination. Her father once mentioned something about the eastern wolf demon tribe, and how strong they were. She decided to stop there, and maybe see if they might have an idea on who killed her comrades.

She whistled and the wolves woke up and waited for her next command. "We head East! To the eastern wolf demon tribe!" Rose suddenly turned into a grey mist and the mist rushed to the ground revealing her true form as a wolf. She was also a grey wolf, but she didn't look like the rest. She has bright purple eyes, and she didn't spend much time in this form unless she was traveling far distances. Her fur was soft, and her paws were soft and not too rough.

She lead the way and they ran for two whole days. They had another half a day to go, so she decided to wash up in the stream as her humanoid form and let the wolves sleep and rest up. Every time she tried to sleep or take a nap she would have terrible nightmares and wake up crying or in a panic, so Rose refused to sleep. She often found herself thinking about what happened, or how she could have stopped it the moment she knew something wasn't right. Rose decided to go hunting for the wolves until they woke up to distract herself. Rose walked to the pack after she went hunting holding a few rabbits. "Sorry guys, it was all I could find so eat up. And you all better share! We all need some energy if we're going to make it the rest of the way." Rose stated while tossing the rabbits. She tossed the last one to Kiba and the wolf ripped off a piece and tossed it to Rose. "Fine, but I only want this one piece, you have the rest. I'm strong so I don't need food all the time. I'll last until we finish traveling." Rose smiled. Kiba knew she was just acting this way, and she was actually torn up inside and tired.

Rose and the wolves proceeded to eat then they got ready to go. "Kiba, do you think your strong enough to carry me for a little while?" Rose asked as she rubbed behind Kiba's ear. Before she knew it Kiba ran behind her and then carefully lowered herself and went in between Roses legs, then fully stood up lifting Rose up on her back. Rose was taken by surprise and laughed, "Okay, okay! Alright everyone, I know your all tired, but the eastern demon wolf tribe was the closest tribe to the south! I'm sure once we get there they will allow us to rest inside their territory for a while. So let's keep heading east! We should be there before sun down! Let's go Kiba." The wolves all barked in response and Rose gripped Kiba's fur then leaned forward as Kiba ran and the wolves followed.

They ran for quite a while but sensed something coming their way, Rose signaled them to hide, and she also hid behind a tree. It smelled like a bunch of human blood, so it's safe to assume that it's a demon that just passed by a village. Rose had a little special ability; she was pretty fast and could often determine her opponent's next move. She often used it to her advantage, and often used her strength or surroundings to her advantage.

Since Rose was already worn out from all the traveling, she had to defeat this demon fast before she grew to tired. Finally a demon rushed out of the trees, he stunk of dead men and had blood dripping from his mouth. He was huge and dark purple, and was almost as big as the trees. He carried around a huge chain and had 3 eyes. He voice was raspy as he laughed and talked about his last killing. Finally he stopped in the middle of the clearing, and looked around and laughed. "I know you're out there, you and your little pet wolves will be my next meal! Then I will continue to the east to eat more puny wolves!"

Rose knew no way was he going to take another step towards the wolf demon tribe; Rose had more than enough destruction. She stepped out from behind the tree, "Listen here you idiot! I don't care where you go, but you're not going past me, so I suggest you turn around if you want your life spared! Go somewhere else!" Rose demanded as she pointed at the demon. The demon proceeded to laugh, but then said "Fine by me, It will be easy getting past you!" he ran towards her using his left hand to try to grab her.

Rose quickly stepped out of the way. He ended up using his chain slashing it everywhere trying to catch her. Kiba felt like Rose couldn't keep it up forever, so she wanted to help. Out of the bushes she crept out, she snuck up behind the demon thinking she was un noticed. But the demon did notice, and so did Rose. Before the demon could quickly turn around and try to scratch Kiba, Rose ran as fast as she could and jumped and pushed the huge wolf out of the way before the wolf could get injured. Kiba usually worked and teamed up with Rose, she never usually acted on her own unless she thought she needed to.

But Rose pushed Kiba out of the way just in time, Kiba didn't get a scratch. But as soon as she hand swiped by, Rose screamed. The demon had put a large cut down her arm. "Stay put Kiba!" Rose commanded. While the demon was laughing even more about how he damaged her, and how they were now 'finished', Rose jumped onto a tree branch and jumped onto the demon. She used a dagger she had on her and as fast as she could she stabbed the demon multiple times on the neck before it could react fast enough to get her. Once the demon fell down she pointed at the demon and whistled and soon enough all her wolves were viciously attacking it trying to also push it off the cliff. Soon enough the demon fell off the cliff tumbling to its death, Rose just stood at the edge of the cliff and watched it fall down, "Stupid demon…" Rose shook her head while holding her arm trying to stop the bleeding. 'It's almost sunset…' Rose thought. She whistled calling all the wolves towards her. "We have to hurry! We're almost there". The wolves all started running and Rose went on Kiba's back again and they followed close behind.

By the time they reached the boarder of the eastern wolf demon tribe, all the wolves were panting heavily. Rose signaled them to stop, "Everyone, we will walk the rest of the way, I know your all exhausted. And I can't hold on to Kiba much longer in this state." Rose hopped off and all the wolves walked over to her and licked her hands and rubbed up against her encouraging her to go on.

They ended up walking until it was dark, and Rose's injury and lack of sleep was taking their toll. Kouga was outside with the rest of his comrades around a fire. They were all laughing and talking. Rose was pretty far away from the den, she was a little ways from the boarder of the territory. Kouga felt like something was up, something was in his territory, but it must have been weak and accidently wondered in, so he ignored it. It won't be much of a problem, unless it continues to come further into his territory.

While Rose was walking, she was somewhat using Kiba as support. But every step she took got harder and harder. She was exhausted, hungry, her vision was blurring out and it felt like her legs were turning into liquid. The wolves all noticed how wobbly her legs were, and eventually she started staggering kept a close eye on her. The wolves always did that, they were like a close family; Rose did a lot of things for them, and cared for them a lot. Rose treasured all of her friends, even the wolves. So in return, the wolves respected her and also treasured her.

Rose could barely see anything now, she stopped. She tried forcing her legs to move. Her leg moved forward, but as it touched the ground her body gave out. Rose collapsed, she was un conscious on the cold hard ground and she was breathing heavily. Kiba and the wolves started panicking and pacing around. Kiba started licking her face trying to wake her up. Roses eyes slowly opened, "Kiba I'm cold… can you lay by me? Guys. Come here." Rose quietly commanded. The wolves all gathered around her. "Farther in the territory should be the wolf den, let someone know we're here then go run and meet him. If someone won't meet up then go and bring someone here. I can't keep… going." Rose's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep again.

The wolves just stood there worried for their master. Kiba was lying with Rose keeping her warm. Kiba wanted help NOW, and let off a vicious loud growl that snapped them out of their trance. They ran quickly into the territory, because if they didn't take off that moment Kiba would of tore them apart for their stupidity. As soon as they had some distance, you could hear a loud long howl, followed along with the other three of the group.

Kouga and the others heard this, everyone got really quiet and listened. "Those aren't our wolves!" Someone from the pack shouted. Other people started talking, "That's a distress howl!" "Do you think someone is in trouble?" "Maybe it's someone from another pack" "what pack could it be?" everyone spoke among themselves in confusion. "Everyone quiet! Listen up; I don't know who it is, or why they're all the way out here. I'm going ahead because I'm the fastest. If it's foe, I'll get rid of them immediately, if its someone from another tribe then should help them, we at least owe them that, they came all the way here." Kouga shouted to the group. He quickly descended down the mountain leaving everyone in the dust because of his jewel shards.

Kouga kept running towards the howl until he caught the scent of wolves other than his own. He went towards the smell and quickly stopped. He found himself staring at the four grey wolves. Usually wolves were not grey, unless they turned grey with age, but these wolves were still pretty young. So wolves like this were kind of rare to see. They all barked at him, but he couldn't understand them, they were all barking at once. "Be quiet! What's wrong? What happened?" Kouga tried to squeeze a word in.

They all turned around and ran backwards a little bit, then looked back at him expecting him to follow. Kouga quickly caught on and ran with these strange wolves to where they were they were taking him. Before he reached there, he could smell blood, so someone must have been hurt.

Him and the wolves finally reached Rose and Kiba. Kouga gasped as he saw a HUGE, grey wolf wrapped around only one wolf demoness. 'It was only one person? Why are they so upset and concerned?' Kouga thought, he shook away these thoughts and rushed to the injured person, he saw that her arm was bleeding. Before he touched her Kiba let out a loud, viscous growl and let her teeth show. Kiba was not very trustworthy, and very protective.

Kouga jumped back and flinched, "Why you doing that for?! Do you want my help or not? You don't have a lot of options right now, just look at her, she needs help. So I'm gonna have to carry her back to the den." Kouga calmly spoke to the large wolf trying not to upset the wolf even further. "You must be pretty worried, but don't worry I'll take care of her okay?" Kouga said in a reassuring tone. Kiba gave Rose one last lick on the face and un wrapped herself from the girl and backed away allowing Kouga to pick her up. Kouga carefully picked her up bridal style holding her against his chest.

"I'm going ahead so just follow my scent and keep going towards the den" Kouga shouted and ran off. The wolves usually didn't follow directions from anyone other than Rose, but since he was the one in fact, holding Rose, they did as they were told. Kouga ran up the mountain and ended up at the top.

He finally made it to the den and was quickly surrounded by everyone. They were all talking about her furs, and how she was a girl and how pretty she was. "Everyone get outta my way! Ginta! Hakkaku!" Kouga called. The two ran over to him, "what's up Kouga?" they asked also looking at the girl in his arms. "Go get the healer, this girl must have been attacked, she has a cut on her arm and she must be sick" Ginta and Hakkaku quickly nodded their heads and ran to go get the healer.

Kouga carried her to the main den. Which was basically his den because he was the leader of the pack, that den was also the largest. He hugged her close and jumped through the waterfall trying to avoid her getting wet. While he put her on the bed, he quickly ran out when he heard a commotion. He ran to the source and saw his comrades pointing spears and weapons at the small group of wolves, and the brown wolves of the pack were growling not letting them pass by. Everyone was all amazed by how large one of them was. "Hey! Let them through, they're with the girl." Kouga commanded. Everyone put their weapons down and the wolves backed away and a small path was clear to the main den.

The grey wolves all ran towards the main den and jumped through the waterfall to where the scent of their beloved master was leading. Once they were in they all went to the bed and started nuzzling their master. Kouga came in and saw them being affectionate. He wondered how they came to love her so.

The healer came in next; this was an older type of woman. Most elders stay in wolf form, but some don't, so this person decided to stay in this form to better help the sick and injured. She pushed her way through ignoring both Kouga and the Wolves and put a hand on Roses forehead. "She has a fever, and this cut it pretty deep, as long as it stays clean and someone rewraps her bandages every now and then she should be okay. It looks like she pushes her way very hard, she must not get very much sleep either, they're bags under her eyes." The healer said as she analyzed. She got out her cloth and wet it with the water, and started cleaning her wound removing all the dirt and blood she could.

The wolves were watching the healer very carefully, making sure she was doing no harm. Once the healer was done cleaning she wrapped the arm in bandages and left a wet cloth on her head. Then covered her with furs keeping her warm. "Keep her in here, she needs rest. Make sure no one wakes her. I will be back in the morning to check on her; hopefully she makes it through the night." The healer stated and walked back out.

Kouga was still leaning against the wall, wondering where she came from, and where the rest of her pack was, other than these wolves. He left the cave and blew out all the torches except one. He decided to let the wolves be, they were to attached to their master, especially the large one. He left the cave and told everyone to not enter the cave until the girl has recovered.

Two full days past, the fever was gone and her cut was getting better. The huge wolf never left her side but the smaller wolves mostly stood outside the cave preventing all from entering except the healer and Kouga, and sometimes Ginta and Hakkaku. Ginta and Hakkaku mostly came in just to be sure she still was alive.

The moment Rose opened her eyes; she let out a blood curdling scream, and then screamed for Kiba, she quickly sat up covering her eyes. She alerted everyone in the pack and her wolves ran in. She calmed down once she realized it was just another nightmare and felt a tongue on her cheek. She let her hands down and looked to her left, "Kiba!" she yelled in relief and jumped out of the furs and hugged Kiba.

Kiba and Rose were playing around on the bed, and eventually Kiba got her on her back and started licking her playfully, Rose was laughing tossing her head trying to avoid the licks. Rose heard small voices and put her head down against the bed. Still upside down Rose saw a bunch of strangers gathered around upside down. Rose quickly turned upright and backed away quickly to the edge of the bed extremely nervous and even a little frightened.

Kiba and the wolves felt her fear right away and immediately started growling at the wolf demons. Kiba was in the middle and two wolves on each side, they started slowly walking towards the crowd making them back away. Someone from on the crowd went to go fetch Kouga to tell him the news. Kouga just got came back from patrol when someone told him. Seeing no one around, they must be in the main den, which was not good. Those wolves were un predicable, Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta ran towards the den.

As soon as he entered, everyone made a path for him, Kouga walked in front of the crowd and sighed, "I thought we were just starting to be friends too." He shrugged. "who are you?! Where am I?!" Rose demanded. "Brave one aren't yah? I'm Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe. You've been passed out for two days so we've been taking care of you in the main den for this whole time! So how about you show us some respect?!" Kouga said starting to get angry.

Rose looked at him in the eyes for a second, then whistled making all the wolves stand down and come to her. "Now where's the rest of your tribe? What tribe are you from and why did you come here?" Kouga asked more calmly, talking was much easier without wolves growling at your feet.

Rose immediately looked down, and her tone was much more saddened, "My name is Rose." She took a deep breath "And this is what's left of the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe…"


	2. A New Wolf in Town

Hi everyone~! I'm quite aware that I am making mistakes, I am quite busy doing things at home. I'm open to suggestion on how I can make the chapters better and how to improve! I was also wondering what would be the best way to show that a character is thinking… I didn't really want to use quotations because I thought that would be more confusing, but let me know guys!

…" Everyone started talking to themselves. Kouga sat on the bed and looked at her with shocked eyes. 'This woman is the LAST one?'. "I came here looking for sanctuary until I can stand on my own find out who killed off my tribe… My father and the elders talked about the Eastern Tribe, so this is the only tribe I knew of…" Rose said staring down at the bed.

"Of course, stay as long as you wish, I'll help you find out who did that to your pack." Kouga said while using his finger to lift her chin back up. "Thank you uh… Kouga." Rose then looked towards her wolves, "Listen up! No one is to harm, threaten or disrespect anyone in this tribe you got that?! Any trouble makers will be reported by Kiba and then punished accordingly." The wolves lowered their heads. And the other wolf demons were surprised by her, she can get the wolves to do anything, usually wolves were a little wild, her's were wild too but listened to her every word.

"And you knuckle heads don't bother her or her wolves, ya hear?" Kouga shouted. They all quickly agreed, then commanded "someone form a group and go hunting, we can't leave the woman and her wolves starving can we?!" People started running around to find who would do it. "No please! I caused so much trouble all ready! I will go hunting! It's the least I could do!" Rose quickly got off the bed and her legs gave out again, but this time Kouga caught her. "You haven't eaten in the last two days! You don't have energy to do anything!" he picked her up then put her back on the bed.

"Let us handle that for now." Kouga smiled. Rose just looked up, "Okay, I will recover soon! So please don't worry, I will be able to care for myself soon enough!" Rose looked with a determined look in her eyes. Kouga just laughed and agreed, then went with a group of people to go hunting for their new guests. Soon everyone left the cave and only two stayed.

"I'm Ginta!" " And I'm Hakkaku!" They both smiled as they introduced themselves. "You know, your wolves would only allow Kouga, the healer and sometimes us in! They're really protective! They only allowed Kouga to change your bandages, he was actually quite worried about you, though he doesn't show it." "Oh really? You guys actually allowed people near your master?! I guess I too can trust these people…" Rose turned her head to talk to the wolves.

She turned her head back to the boys in front of her. "You have my thanks, I'm glad my wolves didn't hurt anyone while I was away. They can get carried away sometimes, the small ones are the boys, and the large one is Kiba, she's a girl. And they're all very protective of me. They're my family, and we've always been close, I've raised them carefully since birth, and they're quite attached to me." Rose laughed rubbing her head.

"They're friendly I promise! Come here Ginta and Hakkaku, pet Kiba, she's quite soft! She's extremely close to me; I think she understands me best." Rose smiled. While putting her hand out. Kiba then came to her hand and she took the boys hands and made them pet Kiba's head to show she meant no harm or fear. They struggled at first, they tried to pull there's hands away but Rose forced them. They ended up amazed and smiling and started petting her by themselves along with the other wolves.

"Could you guys give me a quick tour around before Kouga comes back?" Rose asked very happily and smiled then put her hands together. "How do you expect to move around? You can't even stand" They questioned. "Who says I had to stand?" Rose called over Kiba and got on her back, and then Kiba and the wolves ran to the exit then stopped before jumping through the waterfall.

"What are you waiting for? I really wanna look around!" "Uh… okay! Coming!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted and ran through the waterfall leading the way. Rose gripped Kiba's fur and jumped through the waterfall. Rose looked around and her jaw dropped in amazement! There was this gorgeous waterfall, and little water area along the bottom, then on the sides of the waterfall there was all types of ledges and grass and rocks where all the pack was currently sitting.

Kiba followed Ginta and Hakkaku while Rose looked around. They did a little circle around the main area. Everyone was staring at her, no one ever seen a wolf demon ride on a wolf before, but then again, no one saw a wolf that large before either. Feeling all eyes on her, she told Ginta and Hakkaku she was going back and thanked them for the tour, then Kiba took her back to the bed.

All the wolves joined her on the bed. "You guys can't be on the bed anymore, you're getting all your dirty little paws on it, I'm sorry you guys. But you should really wait outside! You've been in this cave for a long time waiting for me to recover! So go enjoy the fresh air and sun, I'll let you know when you can come back in okay?" The wolves all gave a slight nod and walked to the left and right sides of the waterfall exiting, not getting themselves wet.

Rose lay back down and accidently fell asleep again. Kouga came back soon after with they're new catch and gave it to the woman of the tribe. You didn't often see any women because they're always in their own little caves together or they're sitting somewhere else together. They were usually all together with everything, the women often did the chores for their mates such as wash their clothes and armor, cook for them and keep their dens clean.

There were many other little caves and homes for all of the Wolf demons, but the main den was Kouga's, and his was a little further away than the other homes, but everyone still hung out around there due to all the space.

The women of the tribe prepared the food and made a little meat stew. Kouga went to his cave bringing the bowl of stew with him for the woman currently recovering. When he entered from the side of the cave he found her sleeping again. She looked around the same age as Kouga; she had long brown hair that went all the way down to her lower back. Her outfit reminded him of Ayame's outfit, but the furs were grey instead and her tail was grey as well.

Her faces looked so peaceful, and her skin was so soft looking. But before he could let his mind wander further, she kept moving and making little sounds. Her breath started getting heavy then her eyes flashes open and she sat up holding her hand to her chest trying to calm down. She took a deep breath and looked at Kouga, "Sorry I must of fell asleep again…" She smiled lightly.

"This is for you; eat something before you wither away. We'll feed your wolves too so don't worry." He smiled turning away. "Kouga!" he turned around. "Thank you, for everything… for letting me stay here and helping me with my bandages, I heard the wolves only allowed you to do it. Thanks for putting up with them." He just smiled and waved goodbye. Then Rose ate and put the bowl down. Then called Kiba and rode off, Rose and Kiba went to the very top of the mountain and sat down looking down at the nice scenery. It was now night, but Rose did not want to sleep. She sat on the ground and cuddled up to Kiba's warm fur.

Kouga saw a glimpse of Rose riding on Kiba's back going up the mountain further. He decided to see what she was up to. He jumped up with ease, and sat down beside her. "Why don't you just go back to the den and go to sleep? You're not fully recovered." Kouga suggested. "If I fall asleep one more time I'm probably going to go crazy." Rose lightly laughed trying to brighten the mood.

"Is that because you have scary dreams? What are your dreams about?" Kouga asked. Rose was playing with her thumbs. "Th- The dreams are about what happened when I found out…ab-about the slaughter… There was fire, smoke and lots of blood and bodies." Rose started trembling and tears slowly starting pouring down her eyes but she was still silent. She hung her head down letting her hair cover her face. "I'm sorry… it's just that I never said it out loud before…"

Kouga hated seeing women cry, he didn't want anyone to feel such sadness. He could only think of one thing to do, he hugged her and put his chin on top of her head. Rose was surprised by this but still couldn't stop the flow of tears. She buried her face in Kouga's warm chest and cried and quietly as she could. Kouga blushed as looked away; He usually wasn't the one to do this sort of thing. But he couldn't help it, what happened to her was terrible.

He decided to pet her hair to try and calm her down, but before he knew it, she fell asleep. 'As much as she said she wasn't going to sleep, her body had other plans...great, now I have to carry her back.' Kouga thought rubbing his head. He picked her up bridal style again and cradled her against his chest. And began carefully walking down the main den with Kiba following close behind. He carefully placed her on the bed and he walked away.

Rose quickly woke up in a panic because she didn't want to sleep. "Kouga..." He turned around and went back. He sighed as he said "you have to go to bed sooner or later." "No I'm not tired, I don't have to sleep, and I'm okay!" Rose argued. Kouga just used his two fingers and pressed her forehead forcing her to lie down. "You're going to sleep and that's final. I'll even stay here until you fall asleep." Kouga lightly smiled. Rose nodded and admitted defeat.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax but couldn't. Kouga noticed her tossing and turning so he held her hand. She slightly blushed by this, but tried to fall asleep anyway. She eventually fell asleep and Kouga slowly pulled away his hand and went elsewhere to sleep leaving only Kiba and Rose in the cave. Morning came and Rose didn't have a nightmare this time. She slept really well this time. Rose stretched and got out of bed, her strength returned so she went for a morning walk.

Everyone was surprised to see her out of bed, but continued doing what they usually do. Rose walked down to the water down below and dipped her hands in moving the water around. Rose went all the way up the mountain again and climbed the highest tree looking down at all the people down below. Rose quickly jumped down and laid in the grass and started rolling and feeling the grass.

Until her wolves all jumped on her playing around and licking and barking. Rose got up and jumped on them all wrestling one to the ground while she was laughing. Meanwhile Ginta and Hakkaku wouldn't stop giving Kouga a hard time for being in the same den as the new girl for so long; they always liked to tease Kouga with such things. He decided to go walk around to get away from the two until he heard laughing, then he followed the laughter until he saw Rose covered with her wolves. He couldn't help but to laugh, the whole situation was quite funny.

Rose and the wolves stopped and looked at him, "hey! Don't laugh! You better hide now Kouga before they get you to!" Rose warned him with a smirk on his face. He just continued laughing, so Rose just pointed to Kouga and simply said "fetch" the wolves all started running towards Kouga at full speed. But Kouga caught on and ran away not using his full speed, but just enough to stay out of reach. He just kept dodging around watching Rose laugh her head off at the top of the hill. He quickly jumped up to her and admitted defeat, "fine, fine I won't laugh anymore!" Rose just smiled and whistled and the wolves immediately stopped. "I should go get someone to go hunting so supper tonight, I'll be back later."

Rose quickly grabbed into his shoulder "wait! Allow me! I can do it, I'll go hunting instead!" Rose pleaded. Kouga just laughed, 'this girl? Really? She can go hunting by herself? Oh well. May as well let her run around for a bit.' He just shrugged, "sure". Rose smiled and started running along side Kiba, then eventually jumped on her back and ride off into the trees of the mountain. Rose was going to find something fast! She had to show him what she can do! And that she can be of help. She kept going until she found a mountain goat; they carefully snuck up on it. Rose got off Kiba and signaled them to go to the right and hide.

Rose went to the left, and jumped out and scared to goat making it run left. The wolves all jumped out and quickly chased the goat, and then Kiba finally caught it and jumped on it ripped into the flesh of its neck. Holding on thrashing it until it was dead. Then Kiba and the wolves dragged it back with Rose by her side.  
She brought it back to the den in half the time anyone else could have done it. Rose asked where to put it, then helped dragged it to the den where the food were prepared. After she dropped it off her went down to the water and washed all the blood off her hands and off her wolves. As Rose walked away someone rushed past her bumping her shoulder. "Hey what was that for?!" Rose spoke angrily. He just ignored her and walked off. Rose just shook her head and walked off.

Rose went to the den off all the girls and went to help prepare the food for everyone. They all giggled and pulled at her clothing mentioning how pretty she was and how she was actually sleeping in Kouga's bed for the past few days.  
Rose was shocked and actually a little embarrassed. The girls just all giggled and explained their roles here. Supper was prepared and it was sunset already. Rose went to one of the many fires that had Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga. She gave them all their meals and she sat down. She ate with them and listened to their stories and future plans. Until she got the chills as If someone was watching her. She saw the same guy as earlier glaring at her from another fire with his friends.

Kouga noticed this and offered to go talk with him. "No it's fine; I need to see what his problem is."


	3. Confused Feelings

Hi everyone~ Thanks for reading and sorry the chapters are a bit slow, school's been brutal. I'm trying to improve my writing ,so if there's mistakes or tips I should know about don't be afraid to let me know~! This chapter is a little more heated, just letting you all know. XD

"No it's fine; I need to see what his problem is." Rose stomped off to the direction of that cranky, mean dude. She walked up to him, "You've been awfully rude all day and I don't appreciate it very much. I'll stay out of your hair so we shouldn't have a problem. But you insist on acting this way, why don't we have a quick spar? First on the ground wins. If I win you have to stop treating me this way." Everyone laughed and the man stood up with his fists out. Rose sighed; "Okay let's get this over with." Rose is light on her feet and can easily predicts her opponent's next move making it easy for her to dodge. He want throw punches left and right but Rose dodged everyone with great speed.

He tried to kick her but kicking moved just enough to miss it then Rose quickly ducked and swung her legs in front on her knocking the demon down. He just sat there looking at her with an angry look on his face. Everyone around them laughed and joked around that he got beat up by a girl and saying how fast she was. Kouga just laughed along with them, "You shouldn't of gave her a hard time today! Then she wouldn't of done that." Kouga just chuckled and went back to what he was doing.

Rose had no interest in staying around any longer after she proved her point. Rose went to the farthest source of water and took off her clothing and armor and took a bath. After her bath she got out and got changed and went away from the wet area and cuddled up to Kiba trying to get warm and dry. Once Rose felt dry enough she checked to see if anyone was around, then transformed into a wolf and ran as fast as she could alongside Kiba. She use to do this all the time with her friends back at home. The south air was always cold and dry, allowed fires more dangerous and most of the time it was snowy so the warmer air felt nice.

Rose and Kiba ran and played for a long time until they started panting, then decided to run back and sleep at the top of the mountain with the other grey wolves. It was time to give Kouga back his den; he's been kind enough already and I'm sure he misses it. Rose went back to her human form before anyone could see her. Transforming in front of someone usually meant you were really close, family, or mates.

Rose Ran up to Kouga as he was passing by and let him know that she wouldn't have to be in The den anymore, and that would she be sleeping with the wolves outside until she made other sleeping arrangements. Kouga had to ask, "Was it necessary to embarrass one of my comrades this evening? And how did you avoid every attack?" Kouga laughed. "I had to find away to get respect for myself because no one is going to get it for me. I've gotten really good at knowing my opponents move before they made them." Kouga nodded his head, and then turned around to his den while giving a quick wave. "Cya later" it sounded like he said.

Rose just went back up and lied down with Kiba and all her other wolves. Kouga on the other hand could barely sleep, 'The scent of Rose is everywhere as it is just so intoxicating and indulging, how on earth will I sleep now? How dare I think such thoughts! What about Kagome?!' He attempted to shake away these thoughts and get some rest. Morning came and Rose was so sleepy she slept in a bit. That was until Kouga came to let her know he was going out on daily patrols. He went up, and in the middle of all the grey furs, was a very sleepy wolf demon.

He went over to her very quietly, and went to shake her. But she all of a sudden grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek. Kouga just gasped and softly tried to pull away. But in his failed efforts woke her up. She just slowly and lazily opened her eyes. Her lavender colored eyes shimmered in the sun. She looked up at Kouga, then down in her hands seeing his hand, then up at Kouga again. Kouga was waiting in anticipation for Rose next move. "Uhm. Kouga, how long was I holding your hand?" Rose said sleepily, slowly letting go of his hand. "Uh...not too long I guess." Kouga slightly blushed.

Rose slowly sat up and started rubbing her eyes. She blinked twice as looked back at Kouga "So, did you want something?" 'I almost forgot!' Kouga thought, "Oh yeah, I'm going on patrol with Ginta and Hakkaku, did you want to come along? We can show you around more?" Kouga asked while standing up. "Sure, why not" Rose stood up and lightly kicked Kiba waking her up. Rose and Kiba followed Kouga down the mountain to meet up with Ginta and Hakkaku. Once they met up they said they're good mornings and started walking down the mountain side. As they were walking down the hillside talking and laughing away, Rose sensed something. She immediately stopped and looked around and saw something shiny in the trees.

Ginta, Hakkaku and Kiba started stopping and walked back towards Rose. "What's wrong? Come on, Kouga will leave us behind!" Rose never left eye contact with the mysterious shine in the trees. Then all of a sudden a dagger was thrown right towards Ginta and Hakkaku, but before it could reach them Rose's quick reflexes kicked in. Rose ran and used all of her body to push them away from a blade rushing by. She barely made it in time. The blade just skinned behind her back. As soon as the dagger hit the rock wall it made a sound of a small explosion, dust and rocks went flying everywhere.

Ginta and Hakkaku had no clue what was going on, Rose decided use the dust as a cover until they could try to distance themselves. She grabbed their hands and ran as fast as she should "Run! There's something in the trees! Don't stop running! Hurry!" She yelled as she let go of their hands and let them run by themselves and Kiba also stood close to Rose's side. As they descended down the mountains Kouga heard a loud bang and started running back up. Kouga stopped to intercept the group but when he stopped to ask Rose just grabbed his hand and kept running. "Kouga hurry! There's someone in the trees, they tried to hurt Ginta and Hakkaku, he has a wicked aim so don't stop moving!" Rose yelled. Kouga couldn't say a word; he just stared at the blood running down to Rose's hand. He felt infuriated and his blood boiled with rage, 'Who ever did this...is going to die.' Kouga thought was clenching his teeth.

They finally made it to the tree line, "You guys stay hidden I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Kouga yelled while turning into a cyclone and disappearing into the woods. "Ginta, Hakkaku don't move, stay hidden okay? I'm going to make sure Kouga is okay. Oh and I'll be needing this." Rose said while grabbing a spear from Hakkaku's hand. "Kiba!" Rose called, they ran side to side and eventually Rose got on and they also disappeared. Ginta and Hakkaku did as they were told and stayed put, they both wondered if letting Rose go was the best decision. Kiba was running as fast as she could, she could just feel the waves of nervousness spilling off her master.

Before they got there Rose told Kiba to wait there and stay hidden because this person was tricky and fast. She snuck up ahead to see how the battle was going. Kouga was trying his best trying to hit this little guy; it was pretty fast and had his daggers in his hand he was slashing around. It was pretty hard to hit and dodge at the same time. Rose saw them both trying to hit each other as they went from the tree to the ground. This was a demon no bigger than Kouga, his skin was all green and his skin was all covered except for his eyes.

He was wearing all black and had little daggers all in his belt and hand. Rose quickly analyzed his movement, and then as soon as Rose knew, she grabbed the spear and threw it fast and hard and it skinned the top of his shoulder and he stopped in shock and with that little opening Koga punched him hard in the face and sent him into a tree. Rose grabbed one of the daggers in the ground and when he was up against the tree trying to regain himself, Rose threw the dagger right in between his eyes, giving him the final blow.

"What the hell!? I told you to wait and hide! What if something happened?!" Kouga yelled shaking her shoulders. "I refuse to stand by and be helpless, if I can help I will! And I will not allow you or anyone here to get hurt either, I've seen enough bloodshed." Rose explained. "I'm sorry I didn't listen okay..." Kouga turned her around and looked at the cut. Then hugged her close and sighed, "I'm glad your okay, it should heal by tomorrow." Rose slightly blushed by this sudden embrace. Kouga let go of her and felt relieved. "We should go tell Ginta and Hakkaku they're safe to come out now." Kouga stated while walking towards the guys. Rose called Kiba out and they walked close behind. "Kouga!" They both yelled while throwing themselves on Kouga. "Get off me you knuckle heads!" He pried them off his body. Rose just giggled and quickly stopped when they all stared back at her.

Then Ginta and Hakkaku ran towards Rose "Rose are you okay?! Thanks or saving us back there! If it wasn't for you we'd be goners!" They also would of hugged her but Kouga was gave them a frightening glance. Rose just laughed as rubbed they're heads, "Don't worry about it!" Ginta and Hakkaku were up ahead laughing and running around, Kiba, Rose and Kouga were behind walking beside each other. Once they got there everyone ran to them asking about what happened, Ginta and Hakkaku explained while Kouga took Rose to the den to check out her wounds. Rose sat on the bed and asked "How does it look? Can you pass me a wet cloth?" Kouga nodded and passed her a wet cloth and watched her with a worried expression.

Rose wondered 'How long does he plan to sit there, was he seriously going to watch? I guess I'll see how far this wolf was willing to go.' Rose tried pulling the strings behind her armor but couldn't reach it, "Kouga can you untie it? I can't reach..." Rose said still trying to reach it. "Sure of course." She pulled her hair out of the way revealing her neck, shoulders, and the lace. He untied it and watched as the armor fell down a bit, but the front armor stayed on because Rose held it there with her arms. she blushed, she figured he would of left once he untied it. She couldn't complain,' He is absolutely gorgeous and he's a strong, loyal caring leader of the wolf demon tribe, who wouldn't lust for his affection? But no one needs to know my little secret.' Rose thought to herself.

Before Kouga knew it he started washing the dried blood off her back with the cloth. Rose clenched her fists, the cut hurt, and she didn't get cut often so she wasn't use to the pain. Kouga noticed this and when he was done he wanted to see how far she would go. He brought his face to her cut and carefully licked it across. With every lick more of the pain would go away. Rose was blushing furiously now, and she let her body relax. Kouga caught up in the moment and getting bolder, gently licked and kissed up her back, then up her neck giving her the chills.

He smirked when he saw her getting little goose bumps. Rose couldn't help but to close her eyes and give out a small moan of pleasure.  
Kouga kept going up eventually reached her ear. He sighed, and then whispered "You sleep here for the night." He turned and walked away. 'Even If I did plan to go further, I can't do that to kagome. I'll have to tell her.' Kouga that to himself. Rose was just left on the bed in total confusion, but decided to sleep.

'Yeah as if Kouga would like me, ha… that would be such a dream.' And with those last thoughts, Rose fell asleep. Kouga on the other hand couldn't really sleep, he was with Ginta and Hakkaku and they kept saying things like "Why were you with Rose ALONE in the cave?" "What took you so long?" "What were you guys doing in there?" "We thought Kagome was your woman!?" Kouga just punched them both on the head and went to bed before they could embarrass him further.

Rose woke up feeling pretty great; her body was a little sore from the day before. 'Ugh, I should start exercising more so I won't get sore all the time.' Rose lazily got up and stretched, then slowly walked outside the den and washed her face with the water. Ginta and Hakkaku went to go sneak up on her, they thought it would be funny to scare her because Rose is always out of it in the morning.

Before they got to touch her, "What do you want Ginta and Hakkaku? Perhaps you guys wanted to get a morning stretch too? I know the perfect way." Rose glanced back and smiled an evil smile. Ginta and Hakkaku jumped back and had a frightened expression on their face. "Kibaaaa" Rose sang out.


	4. Who's Kagome?

"Kibaaaa" Rose sang out. Kiba came as soon as she heard her masters call.

Rose rubbed behind Kiba's ear "Kiba did you know these guys wanted to scare me when my guard was down?" Kiba's ears went straight up as she heard the news, and she immediately glared at the boys standing there in fear. "I think they wanted to get a good morning stretch! How about you make them run around for a bit? Teach em a lesson." Rose grinned keeping her eyes on the two boys now backed up against the wall.

"I suggest you guys start running. Kiba will keep chasing you until you apologize to me!" Rose laughed. Kiba lowered her head and starting growling, getting ready for a great chase. Ginta and Hakkaku both yelled and started running all around the place while all the pack members laughed their heads off. Soon enough Ginta and Hakkaku came running back saying several apologies. "Kiba that's enough, they learned their lesson." Rose walked over to the two and tasseled their hair around.

Rose started walking over to the meadow she likes to lay in until she was stopped by the man that was giving her a hard time. "Can I help you?" Rose asked with a dull expression on her face. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about before and thank you for helping out Ginta and Hakkaku." The man bowed his head in respect. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright I forgive you, and I didn't do too much but you're welcome. Hey you know what, let's start over." Rose stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose from the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe, I hope we can see eye to eye." Rose smiled. The strong man shook her hand and introduced himself as well "I'm Makoto, and once again, sorry about before."

Rose let go of his hand and smiled as she walked past him to continue going to the meadow with all the flowers. Once she got there she sat there admiring the tribe, 'It's much bigger then mine ever was.' Rose laid down and closed her eyes letting herself relax, until she heard footsteps. 'Ginta and Hakkaku sure never give up do they?' Once the footsteps got closer she quickly hooked up hand out grabbing the person's foot making them fall. Then she jumped forward holding the persons shoulder down.

"Caught yah agai- KOUGA? I'm so sorry I didn't uh… I mean Ginta and Hakkaku were up to no good so uhm…" Rose blushed getting her hands off him. "Good morning to you to…? And its fine, I heard the stunt they pulled, they do those things all the time! Good thing you showed them a lesson." Kouga laughed while rubbing his head.

Rose just smiled, and admired his beautiful smile. Rose went to stand up but when she did Kouga trip her and she fell, "What was that for?!" Rose demanded. Kouga just laughed more, "for tripping me earlier!" "Well unfortunately for you Kouga, I'm going to stand up before you, so don't even think about moving from that spot!" She pointed at Kouga.

Kouga ignored her warning and tried using his knees to get up, but before he could stand Rose pushed him hard from behind making him fall forward. Rose Burst out in laughter and Kouga just watched her laugh; it was nice seeing her laugh, seeing her laughing Kouga could help but to laugh too. Rose tried to crawl again and stand up before Kouga could notice but he caught on real quick and jumped at her knocking them both down. But this time he ended up on his back with Rose right on top of him. Kouga wrapped both his arms around her waist and kept her on top of him.

Rose supported her weight with her elbows but also allowed her hands to reach Kouga's face. Once they stopped laughing Kouga just watched her eyes, Rose was using her thumb to rub under his eyes, then using the rest of her hand to touch his face. Her hands lightly dragged across his face from eyes, to the sides of his face then she felt his lips and lightly pulled up his lip revealing his wolf like teeth. She pulled her hands away and traced the outline of his ear then this face then she tried to pull her hand away but Kouga used on of his hands to keep her hand against his face.

Rose felt her face getting hot, but she decided to let him have his way and cupped his cheek rubbing his face with her thumb while Kouga still had his hand on top of hers. Kouga just closed his eyes and pushed his face against her hand. Just for a few moments, Kouga forgot about Kagura and Naraku, Rose forgot about her deceased pack, Kouga forgot about his problems, Rose forgot about finding out the murderer, Kouga even forgot about Kagome and Inuyasha.

And in that moment, Kouga and Rose were happy, even if it was just in each other's company. Kouga decided to sit up and Rose went into a sitting position, still on Kouga's lap. Anticipation was absolutely killer at this moment, 'What is Kouga thinking? What is he planning to do? For once I can't determine his next course of action. But then again, he wasn't an opponent. Does he actually care for me? Or is this just a game for him?' Rose questioned herself while looking down. Kouga noticed the confusion in her eyes and he decided to show her how sure he was that she was something he treasured and cared for.

He brought his face to hers and starting nuzzling the side of her face and her neck. Rose's eyes opened wide 'Is he doing what I think he's doing? Wait... He cares about me?! What!?..' Rose was overwhelmed with relief and joy. She started joining in, rubbing her face against the top of his head. He stood up and lifted her up and spun around with her in the air. Rose laughed as she held on for dear life. He put her down and held her hand and started walking down a trail in the woods "Where are we going?" Rose asked, "Is it so strange that I just want to go walking with you?" Kouga asked smiling at towards her. "Of course not Kouga" Rose smiled back gripping his hand harder.

Ginta and Hakkaku were also walking down the trail at this time, and they saw Rose and Kouga laughing together and holding hands. They never saw Kouga smiling and laughing so much, they secretly hoped for them to become mates. 'What about Kagome? Did he give up on her?' They both wondered, and thought it didn't hurt to ask. The two walked to them and smiled, Ginta said "It looks like you two are getting along quite well!" And quickly followed by "Are you over Kagome Kouga?" Hakkaku asked and was immediately followed by "Yeah Kouga!?"

"Who's Ka-go-me?" Rose tilted her head in curiosity, "Oh that was Kouga's woma-" Ginta almost finished but Hakkaku punched him on top of the head. Kouga just dropped his jaw, 'How dare they mention Kagome?! I loved her, but she…chose that mutt face instead…' Kouga got annoyed just thinking about that mutt face. "Ohhh I see…wait…WHAT? His woman? I didn't know…" Rose said and her voice shrank as she slowly pulled her hand out of his.

"Rose wait, it's a misunderstanding!" Kouga tried to convince her, but she was already backed far enough away. She looked at him with a tear slowly surfacing in her eyes. She turned her head and turned into a mist. The boys watched as the mist quickly reached the ground then transform into a grey wolf with bright purple eyes. The wolf quickly turned around and ran towards the den.

"You…IDIOTS!" Kouga clenched his teeth and put his hands into fists, Ginta and Hakkaku just quickly backed up hoping to not get him upset, they backed into a tree and held each other while sweat dripped off their faces. Kouga just looked at them, then turned around and left, he needed to explain everything to Rose before she got to upset and did anything unnecessary.

Rose went back to her humanoid form before she reached the den. She got there and walked through the little field next to the waterfall. "Makoto!" Rose called and waved for him to come over. Makoto got up and went over to her, they both walked over to the side so no one could hear their conversation.

From the pack's view, all you could see was them talking, and Makoto nodding his head then pointing into the distance, and then Rose smiled and gave a short wave as she walked down the path descending the mountain and Makoto walked back to where he was sitting. All what was in Roses mind was this Kagome person, 'How is she better than me? What makes her so special? Well… I'm going to find out and see for myself.'

As soon as she reached the bottom of the mountain where all the trees were, she turned into her wolf form and decided to call upon her wolves, it would be nice to have some company and backup in case anything happens. Rose threw her head back and let out a long, loud howl that signaled Kiba to go to her, and the other wolves saw Kiba run off so they followed her.

The pack that was sitting in the field near the waterfall all just watched in confusion as to why the wolves ran off in such speed. "Where are the grey wolves going? Whose howl was that?" Were some of the questions asked around the pack. Makoto just looked into the distance and he already knew who it was, he just smiled, it was the first time he heard her howl before too.

Someone looked at Makoto and realized he wasn't confused by this at all, "Hey Makoto, do you know who that is?" Makoto just kept looking in the distance as he replied, "I think that was Rose." The pack members just scratched their heads and silenced for a while. "What did she tell you anyway?" One of his friends asked. Makoto looked at his friend and answered the question, "She said to tell Kouga that she will try to be back as soon as possible and to not worry, and for me to keep an eye on things while she's away."

Everyone started having their own conversations, some including questions and statements such as "Is it really okay to let her leave by herself? She is girl after all." "She's stronger then she leads on so she will be okay" "Do you think she will be safe?" "Where's Kouga? Will he be upset that we let her leave?" "Well…she's not really part of the pack so… we can't really stop her." "Where do you think she's going?" "Will Kouga mad?"

Kouga finally walked back to the den and it was already nightfall. He was thinking how he would explain this to Rose when he would face her again. When he got back he noticed things were quiet… to quiet. He decided to ignore them, he had more important things to do, he never wanted to make Rose cry, Rose as very important and he wanted her to be happy.

But while Kouga was walking by everyone he heard a few of them say his name trying to get his attention. He finally stopped to look at them and shouted "What do you guys want?! I have to go see Rose right now, so don't bother me." Kouga kept walking off, until he was interrupted again.

Finally Makoto called out, he had a strong deep voice "But Kouga, Rose is gone." Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. "WHAT?" Kouga walked up to him and firmly grabbed his arm. "What do you mean She's GONE?" Kouga demanded while he growled. "She came here earlier and told me to tell you she would be back as soon as she could and not to worry." Makoto said while looking slightly down at Kouga. (Makoto was quite a built man, he was also a little taller than Kouga and he was strong. But he had no interest in becoming pack leader so there was no need for fighting, and besides, he respected Kouga and they were friends.)

"And you guys just let her leave by herself?!"Kouga shouted while looking at all of them and watched as a few ducked their heads down and some ears went down as well, no one liked it when Kouga was angry because he often became more violent and reckless. "Well… we can't exactly stop her, she's not technically part of the pack so isn't she free to leave?" Someone bravely stated in the crowd of wolf demons. Kouga just stared at him, he did have a point.

"Everyone stay here, I'm getting my woman back." Kouga stated and started to descend down the mountain path while he heard claps and whistles in the background. 'They're all so annoying.' Kouga thought while rubbing his temples, he had to focus on Roses scent, so he could find out where she went.

When Rose howled she waited for her wolves to show, and then they ran together to find the whereabouts of 'Kouga's woman', she wasn't sure where exactly to look but she was given a general direction from Makoto so she would ask around there. She ran for quite a while, and decided to take a break for a bit, it's been a while since she had go run so far. Once they took a break they ran another while and stopped when it began to rain, and they huddled together and tried to stay warm.

Kouga also transformed into a wolf and was running in the direction of Roses scent. He remembered the conversation they kind of had about Kagome, and that Rose was upset. Kouga basically knew where she was headed, Rose was heading straight for the village Kagome was residing. It started raining and Kouga lost the scent to the rain, but he was too worried to even think about stopping, he kept running in the direction all night long.

Kouga reached the village and walked around in search for Kagome, he eventually couldn't smell anything because the mutt's stench was all over the damn place. He eventually ran into the mutt face before Kagome, and decided to ask him if he seen a wolf around, or a wolf demon, despite how he hated even talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw him and immediately shouted, "What are you doing here you mangy wolf?! I thought you knew that Kagome is with me now! So don't even think about flirting around with her again!" Inuyasha shouted in his face. "Awh shut up dog breath! There you go again running your mouth before you know what's going on! I came here to look for Rose, she's a wolf demon. She's either in her wolf form or humanoid form. She should have been coming this way; I think she's looking for Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku brought up some things from the past and she got upset and started heading this way, I'm not sure what's she planning so let's find Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't really know what to say for once in his life, so he just nodded a lead the way to Kagome. Kagome was in the field by the bone eaters well debating whether or not to go back to study for her tests until she heard arguing in the distance. Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way and began to explain the situation. After he explained Kagome was really happy for him for finding someone, an agreed for them just to be friends. (Even though Kagome already saw him that way)

Kouga held Kagome's hands together and thanked her. Meanwhile, Rose was in her wolf form watching this whole thing. She couldn't hear what they were saying but when she saw them holding hands she decided to turn around and leave. She just so happened to bump into Shippo, Shippo jumped back and his eyes trembled with fear as the wolf growled at him. Rose just turned away and kept going, 'There was no need to fight, and he was just a little kitsune.' Shippo ran out of the bushes yelling and screaming and jumped into Kagome's arms and looked at Kouga "Why are your wolves here!? I just a strange looking on in the bushes! Luckily it just growled at me and walked away!" "What!? Where did it go?" Kouga desperately questioned Shippo.

Shippo pointed and ran off it that direction trying to find Rose. Kagome felt for this demon, it was hard seeing someone you like with someone else. Kagome decided she and Inuyasha would also help looking for this saddened wolf demon. Rose smelled Kouga's scent getting stronger, so she ran and stuffed herself in an old fallen tree trunk to hide herself, 'I just wanna be alone right now...' Rose thought while putting her head down lying in the old tree.

'I told the wolves to wait for me, so I'll just wait a little while here longer.' All of a sudden she smelled a human walking nearby. Kagome thought 'If I were upset with Inuyasha, I would probably hide or go somewhere he couldn't find me for a while.' Kagome decided looking under everything, anything a wolf can fit into.

She found an old tree where the trunk hollowed out, so Kagome checked in there and soon enough there was a wolf with bright purple eyes and grey fur, and it was growling at her. "Your Rose right?" Kagome smiled. "Kouga is really worried about you ya' know." Kagome sat down. She proceeded to talk once the growling settled down, "I hope you know that this is a big misunderstanding, Kouga was extremely crazy when I first met him, sure he liked me but it was nothing but one sided love. I'm with Inuyasha, and Kouga and I are just friends, nothing more. You know, he was telling me all about you, he likes you a lot." Kagome lightly smiled.

Rose slowly inched her way out of the hiding spot and put head on Kagome's lap, then apologetically licked Kagome's hand. "It's okay; I forgive you for being at least a little angry with me." Kagome stated while slowly petting her head trying to make her feel better. Then she turned into mist and soon enough a girl with long brown hair and grey for ad armor with lavender colored eyes was half laying Kagome's lap.

Rose looked up with watery eyes "Thank you Kagome, and I'm sorry" this pretty demoness sat up, and all of a sudden Kouga rushed out of the bushes. "Rose! What is wrong with you!? You could have got lost or hurt! If you haven't run off I would of explained everything" Kouga yelled while walking towards her. Rose felt a little guilty, "I told you not to worry, and I can take care of myself. I'm sorry I made you worry okay? But I wanted to see this Kagome myself." Rose went behind Kagome worried for what he would do.

He walked over and yanked her hand up forcing her to fall into an embrace. "Don't do that anymore okay? If you want to see Kagome then I will take you to her, just don't run away anymore okay? Stay with me." Kouga said with his eyes closed hugging her tightly with his chin on her head. Rose slightly teared up and nuzzled his neck "Okay, I'll stay." Kagome was just sitting there holding her heart. 'What a beautiful site, I'm so glad they're together! What a cute couple!' "Someone stinks." Rose stayed with a blank look her face looking into the woods. "I forgot that mutt face was still around." Kouga said also looking into the woods. "Who stinks!? You rotten wolves!" Inuyasha yelled out walking out of the bushes.

Rose walked up to Inuyasha and tugged on his ears. "Interesting..." Inuyasha went to hit her had away but she avoided it. "Did you...half demon try to hit me?" Rose asked, then went to poke him. Inuyasha tried to swat her ham away but missed again. "How come, what the heck" Inuyasha said out of frustration. Rose just laughed, "Try it you smelly dog." Kouga just watched while standing beside Kagome. "Uhm. Kouga is it wise to let them spar?" Kagome asked pointing to them.

"She's really good at determining her opponent's actions before they make them. No one can usually lay a hand on her before getting kicked down" Kouga just smiled and shook his head. Rose was dodging the claws before she got bored, she ducked right quick and used her leg to trip Inuyasha. "Sorry puppy but I'm getting quite bored." Rose walked away and whistled very loudly, then in the distance you hear barking and running.

5 wolves came running out from the bushes and ran right to Rose. Then she ducked down and laughed and started petting them. "What a huge wolf!" Kagome said with a surprised expression on her face, Rose laughed and pet Kiba while saying "Oh that's Kiba, don't worry she won't bite you Kagome". Inuyasha came out of nowhere and went to poke Kiba's nose, but before he could touch it Kiba quickly turned her head and bit his hand. For a minute everyone went silent, until Inuyasha yelped and jumped back holding his hand "I thought you said it doesn't bite!" Inuyasha yelled out. "I SAID She won't bite KA-GO-ME. I didn't say anything about you!" Rose angrily said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't touch the wolf if you can't handle it's bite." Rose warned and shrugged. Kouga just laughed while holding his stomach and Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha seeing if he was okay. "Okay, we should probably get going before mutt face over there gets hurt again" Kouga said while holding Rose's hand slightly walking away. Rose looked back and waved "Bye Kagome! Until we met again!" Kagome waved back and smiled and watched the new couple walk away with they're wolves into the woods. "Are we going back home Kouga? I hope you weren't too hard on them!" Kouga just nervously laughed and itched his head. Rose gasped "Kouga! You were hard on them!" She punched him on the arm and kept walking.

"You hungry? Let's find something to eat" Kouga suggested as he hung his arms around her. "Fine, Fine, let's find something to eat and rest for a bit, I'm getting tired." Rose slowly agreed. She turned into a wolf and watched Kouga as he too turned into a brown mist and it slowly floated to the ground and materialized into a big brown wolf with blue eyes. Kouga stood proudly while his soon to be mate circled around him looking at his new form. He too was curious, he never seen her up close, so they circled each other until they were satisfied.

Rose rubbed her body against him in affection and then ran off with him following close behind. It didn't take too long to find something; they ate it and went to find somewhere to sleep. They turned into their humanoid form and cuddled close together against a few trees. Rose nuzzled herself as close as she could to Kouga for warmth. Kouga just held her close and engulfed himself her in scent, and even thought he couldn't claim her at the moment, wrapping her up in his scent was good enough for him now.

As he held her close keeping her warm, he could hear her breathing began to soften and even out, 'She fell asleep' he thought smiling, then while listening to her sleep, he too fell asleep.


	5. The Cave That's off Limits!

Hey you guys~ Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'She fell asleep' he thought smiling, and then while listening to her sleep, he too fell asleep. They awoke still in each other's arms. "Rose, it's time to wake up" Kouga softly said while nuzzling her face trying to slowly wake her up. Rose slowly opened her eyes, and as her yes remained half open, she brought her face to Kouga's and brushed her nose against his, then she closed her eyes again and groaned while burying her face into his warm neck. Kouga just sighed; she was usually bad with mornings. He slowly pried himself away and turned away with his back towards her, and bent down. "Rose, get on my back, you're still tired right?" Rose slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes "Mhmm..." She crawled over to Kouga and wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her up.

Kouga walked towards the wolf den carrying his tired little woman, Rose started to feel much more refreshed as they almost got there, "Kouga let me down, and I'm not tired anymore I promise!" Rose pleaded. Kouga slowly let her down and they started walking together. Once they heard shouting in the distance she grabbed Kouga's hand and ran to the den as fast as she could, and Kouga just held her hand and let her lead. Rose let go of his hand before they got there noticing that there was fighting going on everywhere, people were arguing and some were fighting. Kouga quickly ran to the fight and broke them up getting angry with them. But despite his efforts to stop the craziness around the place, it was quite enough. "This is ridiculous...we weren't even gone long..." Rose just stared into the large angry group of wolves. Rose took in a deep breath and shouted "HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" And the wolves by her side were also growling in aggravation.

Everyone quickly snapped to attention surprised by her outburst. "Makoto! Come out here and tell me what the hell is going on?!" Emerging from the middle of the crowd was Makoto, he went in front of her and said "I'm sorry, I tried to keep the peace but no one would listen." "No don't apologize Makoto, you did your best." Rose smiled. "Now, why is everyone so irritated and angry?" Rose demanded. "One of the pups got lost in the woods during the night.

He was running around everywhere so no one can find out exactly where he is. And there was a mix up with patrol so everyone is blaming each other." Makoto calmly explained. "Okay thanks for letting me know, I'll take care of it." Rose said while walking Over to Kouga, "Kouga, we need search parties immediately, get a few groups to help search the mountain." Rose said while holding his shoulder. "Yes of course and don't worry, the child will be okay, he is a child of the eastern wolf demon tribe after all, so he will be strong until we go get him." Kouga smiled to reassure her. "Okay everyone break up in groups! Most groups will search the woods while a few remain here and continue patrol. So let's break up in groups and search the woods, let's get the pup home before nightfall." Kouga commanded to the pack, they quickly grouped up and started going into the woods as commanded.

"I'm gonna search the woods too okay Kouga? I'll take my wolves with me. I'll be back soon" Rose questioned but backing up slowly. Kouga just nodded, 'she's strong, she'll be okay...right?' Kouga thought as she ran into re woods with her wolves close at hand, Kouga went towards the woods to also search for this pesky little pup. As Rose was walking she saw a river and decided to walk beside it looking for any signs of the lost pup. There was a tiny cave that the river ran trough, so Rose began to walk through it trying to find out the lost child. "Hey kid? Are you in here? Hello?" She whispered as she carefully walked through the cave.

She walked deeper and deeper into the cave trying to quietly call around seeing if the pup perhaps wondered in here. Rose was carefully walking and holding into the walls, it was pitch dark and she could barely see, one wrong step and you fall into the water rushing going farther underground. "Kid are you in here?" Rose tried asking again, "I'm down here, please help me, I want to get out" the young boy whimpered. Rose was surprised by this and accidently slipped into the water and was being forcefully brought deeper in the cave. Once she was able to stop she yelled "no! You guys stay up there! I'll get back up soon!" The wolves obeyed and just stood up there looking down towards them.

Rose looked around and saw the pup curled up in a corner, "hey what's wrong? It's gonna be okay, I'll take you back up." Rose smiles walking towards the upset wolf demon pup.  
Rose crouched near the pup and started rubbing his back trying to make him feel better, "It's dangerous here, and we can't go back the way we came. And the only other way is also dangerous, the caves down here are very unstable..." The pup started crying again. "Hey, hey, don't cry! I promise it will be okay, I'll get you out of here. Just hold my hand and we'll carefully go through the caves and walk out." Rose smiled putting out her hand.

The boy just looked at her and carefully took her hand and they both stood up and began walking into the other cave hoping to find a way out. While all this was going on, Kiba decided to find Kouga as soon as possible and lead him to the caves where her master disappeared. She followed the scent of Kouga and kept barking at him until she got his attention. "What the hell do you want?! Where's Rose? Wasn't she with you?" Kouga questioned. He felt a pit in his stomach, 'this happened once before, when she was in trouble when she first arrived.' Kouga though, "where's rose? Take me to her now" Kouga demanded and Kiba started running leading the way and Kouga's group followed along to see if they needed help.

Kouga eventually found himself and at one place he hoped she wouldn't be. The caves below were unpredictable, and often collapsed. Rose was still walking holding the young boys hand, "how did you know these caves were dangerous?" Rose asked looking down at him while walking. The boy looked down, "Kouga told everyone to stay away, and warned us about this place." "Oh okay, hopefully Kouga will come soon, I'm sure he will." Rose calmly said while she kept on walking, then suddenly they saw a light, but at the same time she heard a rumbling sound.

They started running towards the light, "Rose! Are you in there?!" Kouga called out hoping to hear a reply. "Kouga! We're down here! Hurry!" Rose cried out, Kouga ran towards the lower caves hoping to help them both out. Just as they reached the end of the end rocks started coming down at the entrance, before it got to rough rose shoved the boy through with all her might, but before she could even think of leaving as well, larger rocks started falling and one fell on rose's leg cutting a deep long gash on it. Rose cried out and screamed, 'it hurts...how am I going to get out now...?' Rose thought while backing up deeper into the cave avoiding the falling rocks.

Kouga just reached and saw the little boy trying to run and climb out of the situation trying to avoid the rocks. "Where's rose?! Where's the person with you?" Kouga yelled at him, he just watched as the scared demon pointed towards the cave where the rocks just fell. Kouga felt crushed, he quickly ran to the entrance where the rocks just fell and he started to pull rocks away hoping to make a small entrance for rose to get out of. "ROSE! Rose!" Kouga desperately cried out, rose heard her name being called out, while remaining seated against a wall she cried out "Kouga! I'm in here!" Kouga felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his chest. "Are you okay?" He questioned loudly. "Yeah I'm okay, but I hurt my leg, some rocks fell on it." Rose tried to speak loudly. "Okay we'll get you out of there okay!? Just hang on!" Kouga yelled while pulling more rocks out of the way.

He waved to the others above to come down, "you guys help me move the rocks! We need to get her out before it collapses again" he kept digging and pulling rocks to the side. 'It's getting hard to breathe in here...I hope he comes soon' rose thought to herself beginning to take deep breathes. Kouga wanted to check up on her, so he yelled "Are you okay Rose?! How you doing? We'll be through soon!" "Kouga… hurry, I can't breathe very well in here." Rose replied trying not to panic. "Hold on Rose! We're coming!" Kouga shouted while restlessly pulling rocks out of the way despite the cuts he was beginning to get on his hands.

Everyone that could fit was also moving rocks out of the way; the rest just stayed out of the way watching their leader and friend desperately trying to get his woman out. Finally when the whole got big enough Kouga squeezed himself through and ran to the wolf demoness on the ground leaning on the rocky wall. "Rose, wake up" he said slightly shaking her, but she would not move. He saw her taking small fast breaths struggling to breathe. He picked her up and brought her outside and walked past everyone placing her in the grass. Everyone just stood in a circle around waiting in anticipation. The little boy ran through the crowd pushing everyone in his way and went to his rescuer with tears in his eyes.

He sat on the other side of her and whimpered, then looked up at Kouga who was on the other side of her "is she gonna be okay?" The small boy questioned then looked back down at her watching her take small breaths. Kouga just sat there in shock, what would he say? "She'll be fine." Was all he managed to say. Rose's eyes slowly opened and she slowly reached for Kouga's hand. Kouga snapped out of it and quickly looked at her, "That was a close one huh?" Rose smiled trying to sit up. "What were you thinking going in there by yourself!?" Kouga angrily asked. "How was I suppose to know if no one told me!?" Rose angrily answered, "uh...sis? Your leg is bleeding..." The little boy stated while pointing to it. 'Did he just say… sis?' Rose thought for a minute, "I'm so glad your okay! You had me worried like crazy! Your mother must be glad your okay!"

The mother pushed her way through the crowd and sat near her son, "Thank you so much! I don't know what would of happened if you weren't there!" Tears were in her eyes, she held onto one of Rose's hands as she spoke. She wasn't too old, probably just a few years older than Rose. "It's fine, I'm really glad he is okay! But you should go ahead and get him checked out right away just in case." Rose smiled and looked into her eyes and used one finger to wipe her tear, "Everything is going to be alright so don't cry okay?" The woman just tried to smile, then she nodded and got up and took her son back to the dens to get checked out.

Rose looked around and saw everyone still surrounding her, "Why is everyone standing around here for? You saw someone get hurt before right?" Rose said starting to sound annoyed. Kouga still shocked by everything, scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the den while everyone stayed behind a bit to give them some distance. No seen Kouga so freaked out and shocked before, and they all knew the only thing that would calm him down would be her.

He carried her to his den; neither of them said anything the whole way there, "Kouga where are we going?" Rose asked as she slightly looked up. He just put his head down and nuzzled her head and face. Rose just closed her eyes and nuzzled him back, she knew how freaked out he was. They finally made it back to his den and Kouga placed her on the bed. She sat on the bed as just let him inspect her leg, "does your leg hurt?" He asked still worried about any injuries. "Kouga I'm fine I promise!" Rose smiled.

He looked all around her legs and then moved up her waist and started lifting up her clothing. He moved her clothing all around and checked for any injuries, "Kouga I'm okay!" Rose said started to sound annoyed, he finally gave up and laid down on the bed, he stared at her with sad eyes. "It wasn't your fault okay? Next time I won't go anywhere without you, so don't be upset anymore." She said also lying down. He just sighed and closed his eyes, Rose decided to go real close to his face and softly kiss his lips.

He slowly joined in and then eventually the kiss grew hungrier, he started getting up and went over her but held himself up. They both passionately kissed and each person hands reaching into the other persons clothing. Kouga's hands went under her furs and clothing and he started feeling her sides, and his Hands wondered everywhere. Rose put her hands in his furs as well but was feeling all of his strong back, starting from the top going all the way down. They parted for a minute and Kouga put his face in the warmth of her neck and the smell of her nearby gave him peace of mind, he could forget about everything. They both breathed heavily with their faces both very hot.

"You still to get your leg checked by the healer and cleaned up. I'll take you there." Kouga said, and then he got up and helped her up. Rose took his hand and let him help her walk. She held onto his arm as they walked, she had a slight limp to her step so Rose was glad she could walk around. They left the cave and when they got outside the wolves came to meet up with her and they were happy she was okay. Rose just smiled and laughed and she walked to the healers with Kouga.

Everyone was back to their regular things except for Ginta and Hakkaku giggling in the distance. Rose finally made it to the healer and she got checked out, "it's not too bad, get Kouga to use a little water and clean the dirt off. And be more careful Rose, you were lucky this time." "Okay, I'll try to be careful!" Rose waved and walked over to Kouga. "The healer said it just needs water on it, and I need to make sure all the dirt is cleaned off." "I'm glad you're okay; just go back to the den okay? I'll be back soon with a cloth and water." He cupped his hand to her cheek and as she lightly blushed he walked away.

She turned around and walked back to the den where her wolves were waiting. Rose sat on the bed while petting the smaller wolves when Kouga walked in. Rose watched him as he wet the cloth in the waterfall, and then he walked to her and gently started cleaning her wound. "Oww!" Rose winced, "Are you okay?" He asked with his eyes full of concern. "Thanks to you I'm just fine." Rose smiled. Kouga just smiled back and used his hand to quickly rub the top of her head leaving her hair a big mess. Rose let out a low growl, "I'll get you back for that..." She said as he just laughed. "What? You're growling at me Rose? Are you angry?" He teased; Rose just closed her eyes and clenched her fist as he teased her.

"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed!" She pouted; she turned herself around on the bed with her back facing him. "Are you going to punish me Rose?" He teased some more. "Would you like...to be punished?" Rose smirked as she turned her head around. 'What is she up to?' He thought. She turned around and stood up in front of him and she traced his muscles on his arms, then she put her hands on his stomach, and then slowly dragged her finger tips to his chest, then she put her hand on his chest.

Kouga was overwhelmed by the tingling trails that her fingers left, he couldn't help himself but to start breathing a little heavier the longer she played around, he lifted up her chin lightly with his finger then when they're lips were basically touching she pulled away and smirked as she said "Sorry Kouga, but bad wolves don't deserve treats." She just watched as Kouga crossed his arms and leaned against the wall all flustered and frustrated. 'She got me good...I'll get her next time.' He thought as he tried to brainstorm for a plan. He sighed, "I'm going hunting so I'll be back later. Do behave yourself when I'm gone." He smirked.

They walked out of the cave together and in front of it he turned around and faced her, "I'll try to be back soon my love." He stole a kiss before she even knew what hit her. "Uh...ah...okay." She slightly blushed by this as he left. "Hey wait! I'll get the wolves to help you guys out!" She said as he quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. They were now in front of many people because he was going to find a group to go in the trip with him. "Kiba! Boys!" She called, they all came running towards her, and "You guys go with Kouga on the hunting trip okay? Make sure everything goes well and do everything he tells you."

They all looked at her, they all let out low growls and the boys went to Kouga, but Kiba stayed remaining. "Kiba? Are you disobeying me?" Rose questioned shocked by her disobedience. Kiba growled louder and stayed where she was. They just faced each other each was quite upset. "Kiba, I will NOT tell you again! Why are you acting this way?" She shouted. Everyone's eyes were on her, her wolves always obeyed, loved, cherished Rose, so why they were suddenly upset? Finally with the last snarl Kiba gave up and went with Kouga.

Kouga looked at Rose with confusion; she just shrugged and walked back to the den but was quickly grabbed and yanked by all the females in the pack. Rose screamed by the surprise and when Kouga heard her scream he turned around to see what happened to find that the females were dragging her away. Kouga and the others just laughed, the females were crazy when it came to bothering and playing around with a new pack mate. "Hey what are you doing?! Put me down! Where are we going?" Rose yelled while she was getting pulled back into one of the large caves where the females usually hung out.

They tossed her in the back and rose quickly turned around and said "What was that for!?" They all giggled and talked to themselves while looking at her. Then someone came out from the crowd, 'it's the mother of that boy that was in the caves with me!' "Please don't be angry Rose! But we heard the news and we just had to ask!" She giggled along with everyone else. Rose was really confused, once she calmed down she asked "Uh, what news?" "Come on! Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted, "tell you what!?" She questioned again a little louder. "We heard that your Kouga's mate!" Someone shouted out. Rose just remained quiet as she stared into the crowd, "WHAT?!"


	6. Playing with knives

Hey everyone~ This chapter is a bit more heated so uh, careful children. XD

"We heard that your Kouga's mate!" Someone shouted out. Rose just remained quiet as she stared into the crowd, "WHAT?!" She shouted beginning to get all flustered.

Someone else said "when he went to go get you after you went to see Kagome he called you his woman!" "He said that!? Am I the only one that didn't know?" She asked with her hands on her head. "We guess so!" They replied as they giggled. Rose just backed up against the wall and looked up thinking about her deceased family in the south. "That means you're going to be part of the pack sis!" They all ran to her and hugged her. Rose was only half there, but they all rambled on about a ceremony and the packs gathering.

By the time Kouga got back it was already night, everyone cooked and ate the food, and as usual everyone was in their own little groups, and Rose would go to each one to hear about all of their stories and adventures. Finally rose started to get tired, she couldn't stop yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry you guys, but I'm going to sleep now." Rose said while rubbing her eyes and walking away, they all said goodnight and waved.

Rose walked to Kouga's den and lay down, there were only torches so you couldn't see that well, but luckily for wolf demons they had night Vision. Rose laid down and thought 'Kouga won't mind if I sleep here right?' Then with that she fell asleep. Kouga just finished eating and was going to find Rose, but when he looked around he couldn't find her. He walked over to Makoto, "Hey Makoto, have you seen Rose?" He pointed back to the main den and sent Kouga on his way. Kouga creeped in to go scare her, but when he got close enough she noticed he was sound asleep.

Usually her wolves were around her keeping her warm but this time they remained outside as if they were rebelling against her. 'Oh Rose, you fell asleep before wrapping yourself in the furs, you must be cold.' He took off the armor on top of her furs and he put more furs on top of her to keep her warm. He soon took off his armor and went under the furs and he just turned towards her and watched her sleep, her eyes slowly opened, and she sleepily looked at Kouga "Kouga I'm sorry I fell asleep in here. Kiba was being really weird today."

"Your always welcome in my bed Rose, and I'm sure Kiba was just cranky today, she'll be better in the morning." He smirked; rose just slowly raised her fist and lightly punched his chest. Then she wiggled herself deeper into the furs, "are you cold? Come here." Kouga asked, he just heard her mumble something as she snuggled as close as she could to Kouga and laid her face on his chest. "So warm..." He used his arms and pulled her close and placed his chin lightly on her head. Rose fell asleep and soon, Kouga did too. 

They woke up to a bunch of hollering, barking and growling. They both got up Ina. Panic and Rose quickly ran outside to see what was happening. The southern wolves were all fighting! It was the smaller ones fighting with Kiba. Before anyone saw Rose she transformed into her wolf form and quickly ran to them. Even though there were 4 wolves against Kiba it was clear who was still winning. 'I can't let Kiba hurt them... not because she's having a fit!' She thought as she rushed over. Everyone watched as a wolf they didn't recognize ran into action.

Immediately Rose sided with the smaller wolves and she and Kiba walked around in a circle violently growling with eyes never leaving each other's. Finally Kiba lunged for the smaller wolves but before he could reach them Rose lunged for her knocking her over and grabbing her fur with her teeth they both made vicious growling sounds and as Rose held onto her she was quickly overpowered and Kiba also bit her knocked her over and Before Kiba could inflict much damage Kouga came running in wolf form and lunged for Kiba knocking her far back.

Everyone recognized Kouga and soon realized who the other wolf was. Some of them knew who she was to begin with but the others weren't sure. Kouga stood over his mate protectively and growled extremely loudly and by that growl everyone silenced down and knew that Kouga was pissed. Kiba that was now all beat up with some blood in her fur, was still growling at Kouga, but backed off and walked away into the woods, she didn't have much of a chance, Kouga was known for speed and Rose was clever when fighting, she knew once Kouga and Rose were serious it wouldn't end well for her. Kouga faced Rose and licked her face and Rose got up and walked over to the cave transforming back into her humanoid form with Kouga following her lead.

Rose wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand as she growled in anger and frustration. "What were you thinking Rose? Kiba is huge! What if something happened!?" He yelled at her while she began putting her armor back on. "What did you think I was gonna do!? Watch as what's left of my old pack fight!? Kiba never did this before, she's just upset!" Rose yelled back. They were quiet for a moment, then Rose slightly lightened up and smiled sincerely at Kouga "Thanks for coming to help me Kouga, it was sweet." Kouga blushed furiously and then took a deep breath and softened up as well.

He smiled and walked over to her hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and nuzzled his chest then slowly pried herself away and softly said "I'm going for some air." He let her go and watched as she walked out of the cave, he 

Knew she was upset by what was going on. Rose grabbed her throwing knives and continued walking towards the woods. 'I'm going to practice throwing these around a bit on the trees to get my mind of things.' She thought as she took a deep breath. She reached the tree line and started practicing, she would toss the blades very quickly nails the center of the tree each time, then she started hitting multiple other trees. All of a sudden Ginta popped out from the trees and just as Rose was about to throw the knife towards his direction she stopped before she let go and yelled "Ginta! You can't just sneak up on me like that! I could have killed you!" Ginta just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry sis! I just wanted to tell you that I saw Kiba running into the woods."

Rose just stared at him for a moment then decided to ask him a question. "When was this?" "Uh...about an hour ago." He replied. Suddenly he felt a very frightening aura coming from Rose. He slowly back up as she laughed and said "Hey Ginta...I'm having a rough day, how about we play a game?" She asked as she smirked devilishly. A drop of sweat went down Ginta's face, and he shivered as he gulped. "What kind of game?" He nervously asked scared of what the reply would be. Rose leaned up against a tree and casually explained the game while trying not to scare him away "all you have to do is stand PERFECTLY still, you cannot move a muscle!"

"Uh...ah, can I say no?" He nervously asked, still feeling afraid of her wrath he tried not to provoke her further. "This game is absolute, no negotiations shall be made." She smiled. Hakakku looking down from the edge of the cliff above was curious to why his brother looked so afraid. He kept on eye on them until suddenly he saw Rose stiffen up and slowly turned her head towards him. He's never seen her so serious before, it was frightening. The look in her eyes was so intense that he felt frozen in place, stuck staring into those eyes that made him feel like he stepped in the middle of a battle field. Rose decided to break the silence and ask "Hakkaku, did you also know Kiba left a while ago? Did you also forget to inform me just like your buddy Ginta here?" She used to thumb to point behind her where Ginta was standing.

Hakakku looked over at Ginta wondering what he should say when he saw Ginta shaking his head really fast and making a big X with his arms desperately trying to tell Hakkaku to say "no." After watching Ginta do crazy hand signals Hakkaku finally understood, and slowly shook his head as a reply. "Oh alright then." Rose shrugged, Hakkaku slowly turned around to leave but Rose sent him off with a last message. "You're safe for now Hakkaku, tell Kouga to come see me once he's not busy." Hakkaku replied with "He's never too busy for you Rose." He turned his head to smirk her way then he quickly left to get Kouga. After Hakkaku left Rose turned around to the scared stiff wolf demon. "Back to our punishment game Ginta!" She giggled, "Okay...wait.., punishment!?" He shouted in shock.

"Okay, you stand in the middle of the tree, and whatever happens, do not move an inch." She carefully instructed as she watched him walk to the assigned tree. He decided to ask a quick question, "What happens if I move?" Rose listened to the nervousness of his voice. "You don't want to lose an ear do you?" Rose teased as she used her best innocent face. Ginta straightened up and started nervously sweating, 'What is she going to do?' Ginta thought while he watched Rose retrieve things from off the ground. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that she had multiple throwing knives in her delicate little hands.

"Think of this as a test of courage! Don't be afraid Ginta!" She encouraged, "I never miss... Trust me Ginta." She said as she began to concentrate, she slowly lifted up and knife to begin to throw and Ginta shut his eyes as hard as e could and tried his very best to not shake or move in anyway. Rose threw the knife and it hit right by his arm. Ginta opened his eyes in terror and then as he saw her raise her arm again he shut his eyes. The next knife struck above his head cutting a bit of hair. Ginta opened his eyes and decided to watch as the next knife was thrown. He sighed in relief as he saw Hakkaku and Kouga approaching, but none of them attempted to stop Rose as she lifted her arm to throw the next knife.

Kouga watched nervously as the woman he loved threw knives towards his best friend, just barely hitting the skin, but he wanted to see what she could do and he wanted to see how things would play out. Hakkaku notice the deadly aura seeping off Rose was now gone, and she was calm, yet focused. Hakkaku gulped as she began to prepare for the next knife. Ginta was watching and because he was watching, when she threw the next knife it was right by his ear. He accidentally jumped just the slightest little bit and that caused the knife to skin the side of his ear. Ginta put his hand up to his ear and when he looked t it there was blood, but not a lot. "Oh my god I'm bleeding! Kouga why didn't you stop her!?" He desperately asked as he ran over to his friends.

Kouga just ignored his over dramatic friend and went to straight to Rose who was gathering the knives. "Hey beauty just because you're having a tough day doesn't mean you get to scare the day lights out of Ginta." He leaned up against a tree and crossed his arms. Rose who was crouched down, stood up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. She looked at Kouga with her innocent eyes and as Kouga was off guard, she threw two knives towards him extremely fast causing Ginta and Hakkaku to panic. Kouga closed his eyes tight, when he opened them one knife had his fur on his shoulder pinned and the other shoulder was also pinned, making him stuck.

He frantically looked at each shoulder and said "Hey Rose what the hell was that fo-" He stopped mid sentence when their eyes connected; the wind was slightly blowing her brown, wavy hair. She smiled seductively and slowly walked over her eyes never leaving his. Ginta and Hakkaku decided this was their cue to leave, so they both giggled secretively and they went back to the den where the others all hung out. As the evening sun began to set it was getting colder outside. Rose walked over to the pinned man before her and began twirling around his hair with her fingers. Then once she was satisfied she looked him in the eyes and went close to his face the nuzzled his nose as a sign of affection, "Hey handsome." She softly said as she softly kissed his lips.

"Ginta gave me some news when it was too late and for future purposes we played a little game." She smiled as she traced the muscles on Kouga's arms and neck. Kouga tried his best to comprehend what she said, her playing around with him had him completely Ina daze. "What if you hurt him?" He asked while keeping an eye on everything she was doing. "You don't trust me?" She questioned and she looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Of course I do." He replied. "Kouga, I wouldn't never purposely hurt Ginta or anyone in the pack for that matter unless it was required. Isn't it the same for you?" She explained.

"Of course, I'm the alpha and I have to keep things in order. When would it be required for you to hurt anyone?" "Hmm...Probably if someone was being intolerable, or if someone tries to separate me and you, then I might go a little crazy." Rose smiled at that last part. "No one will ever separate us Rose, never." He made that point clear. As he looked into her eyes. She smiled and lightly kissed him again, as they were kissing she grabbed the knives and pulled them out at the same time letting Kouga be free to move around. As soon as Kouga was free he leaned closer in kissing her harder. He used his arms to hold her closer, one hand at her lower back and one hand behind her head. His hand made contact with her skin and noticed she was cold. He stopped kissing her and put his nose on her nose, 'it's cold' he thought, 'I know what will do the trick.' He smirked as he thought of a plan.

He picked her up in one swoop and starting walking towards his destination where he planned to take Rose. Rose was taken by surprise but held 

Onto one of the furs for support, although she wasn't sure where he was headed, she soon found out when she realized where she was. 'I thought the hot springs were around here? Kiba and I came up here a few times. Wait...why is Kouga, ohhh...' She realized and blushed and just shook her head 'that sly dog, I know what he's up too.' Rose thought, as soon as they reached it Rose looked around and noticed no one was in sight.

"Kouga why are we at the hot springs?" Rose asked looking up at him, he looked down and grinned "Your cold and this is the fastest way to warm up." He answered setting her down. Rose stretched and turned around facing Kouga. "What now?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "I think you know what comes next." He said taking off his armor and furs, Rose blushed furiously as the alpha of the pack started to undress, but before he took off his bottom piece of clothing Rose quickly turned around in embarrassment. Kouga walked into the water then looked back at her 'She's embarrassed, how cute.' He thought as he smiled. "Aren't you getting in love?" He asked while watching her to see what she would do.

'Ugh, that bad wolf has me right where he wants him.' She sighed in defeat; she turned around to face him and said "Turn around right quick if you want me in there with you." He did as he was told and without a word he turned around and crossed his arms. Rose quickly undressed and then slowly walked in and then wrapped her hands around Kouga's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her chin on his shoulder, "Happy now?" He smirked and looked to the side to see her, "It's your fault for teasing me this morning."

"Teasing? That was a special punishment just for you!" He chuckled and shook his head then Rose let go of him and put her head under the water and wet her hair. Kouga untied his hair and his long black hair fell down. With the water up to her neck as she ducked down and grabbed Kouga's hands and pulled him down to his neck as well and she looked and played with the hair is finally down, 'It's so long and straight.' Rose thought. Rose's hair was wet now so it looked really dark and straight, but it was originally pretty wavy. Rose pushed his head down to get his hair wet then when he came up he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him then stole a kiss. Then he put his hands around her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

Rose blushed by having her breasts pushed up against Kouga as he hugged her. Rose just closed her eyes and hugged him back, 'I really do love this guy, just being next to him makes my heart feel warm, and I don't fear anything as long as he's here.' Rose thought as she appreciated this moment, not sure of how long it would last. Kouga really adored this person, she was loyal to her pack, always did what she thought was best and she cared about his pack as well.

Finally Kouga decided to say what was on his mind, Kouga wasn't one to keep things in. "Rose stay with me." He lightly said still holding her close. Rose's eyes opened wide, 'Stay with him? Here? And join his pack? How could I ever refuse, I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to leave.' "How could I ever leave you Kouga? Not like I have a place to return to, and no place would be any better than by your side. I just have to get Kiba to understand, I don't want her to be upset." Kouga was thrilled and lifted her up under her arms and spun her around laughing and smiling. Rose spread her hands out and just laughed and smiled as well. You couldn't see much of Roses naked body because her wet hair clung to her chest. He put her down and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the water to their clothes, get got dressed right quick and before Rose could get her top piece on he stopped her and moved her hair out of the way and slowly put it on for her and he was looking at her body as he pulled it up. Rose let him do as he pleased, but looked away in embarrassment.

"Rose you need to stop being so embarrassed Rose, you're beautiful, and all mine." He smirked as he finished putting on her top he saw her embarrassment and lifted her chin up with one of his fingers. And nuzzled her nose, then grabbed her hand and put it up to his lips and kissed it. He held on to it and they walked back towards the den to get some good night rest. All of a sudden Kouga stopped and put his hand out to stop them from walking; confused Rose looked up to him and he put his finger by his lips and whispered "Shh." He came over to her ear and whispered "Ginta and Hakkaku are coming." They looked at each other and grinned and jumped onto a tree branch to get out of the way and hide. Kouga and onto her waist to keep her steady on the branch, he whispered again into her ear "Let's see how good you are with those knives." Rose nodded and dug the knives from her pocket and readied them to be thrown as soon as Ginta and Hakkaku got in her sight.

Ginta walked through the path right behind Hakkaku, and before you know it Rose stuck one of his furs against a tree, Ginta yelped in surprise and tugged to get his fur free from the tree. Hakkaku turned around and saw his friend, he tried to run from their unknown attacker but he tripped on a tree root as soon as he started to run, while he was face planted, Rose through her daggers around his clothing to pin him to the ground.

Kouga jumped down and motioned her to jump down, Rose hesitated at first, but then jumped down and Kouga caught her before she hit the ground, Kouga looked back to his confused and troubled friends but was quickly interrupted when Rose grabbed is hand and ran through the woods as fast as she could trying to hold back her laughter. They ran back to den and Rose let go of his hand and then leaned against the wall and sank down laughter out of control.

She held her stomach laughing and was kicking her feet around. Kouga paused for a minute to watch Rose have a complete fit of laughter. Kouga eventually starting laughing too, he was laughing at their little prank, and that Rose was laughing so hard she couldn't stand. As soon as they stopped laughing Rose stood up and wiped the tears off her eyes from laughing. Back in the woods the pair took the knives out and looked at them, "These are Roses knives!" Ginta explained remembering their little game earlier. They both looked at each other and ran back to the cave where they slipped by. Soon enough Ginta and Hakkaku came running in with the knives in their hands and they both were yelling about random things for a while, then finally said "We could have died! What if you missed!? Kouga why'd you let sis do that!" "I told you Ginta, I never miss."


	7. A Journey to the South!

Hi everyone! This is my latest chapter and the rest I will work on each day to try and post new chapters quickly. School's kickin' my ass but I'll do my best! Hang on everyone~

"I told you Ginta, I never miss." Rose shrugged maintaining her laid back attitude.

Kouga burst out in laughter holding his stomach and Ginta and Hakkaku just giggled and rubbed they're heads. Rose got up and walked over to them and asked "It's getting late, has Kiba returned?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, then looked back at Rose and shook their heads. Rose just looked at them in shock then took a few steps back and then ran outside, Kouga got serious and worried about what Rose was going to do. They both ran outside and by then Rose was trying to run down the hill to get down but Kouga quickly caught up and went in front of her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her, " Rose where are going?" He looked into get eyes and watched her trying to catch her breath.

"K-Kouga I have to find her, what if she's running away! I have to go find her, please let me go!" She begged holding onto his arms, he sighed and thought 'She's not going to listen if I say no anyway.' "Fine, you can go, but only if I come with you." She looked into his eyes with slight tears in her eyes, and then nodded. Kouga went back to the pack to tell them he was going for a few days, and for Makoto to keep an eye on things and he made sure that everyone would take care of everything and he let them know where he was going and he would be back In one week.

Even though Ginta and Hakkaku begged basically on their knees, they understood that this was his chance to be away from the pack with Rose. And they needed to sort out things. When Kouga returned back to Rose that was pacing back and forth near the path, she finally stopped when she noticed him coming. "Ready Rose?" Kouga asked she just smiled "Of course!" And together started running down the mountain and as they started running they transformed into their wolf forms and ran until they reached the bottom and got father into the trees. The pack up on the mountain side and sat around being bored. "Man, it's so boring when Kouga and Rose are gone." One of them commented, and in the silence, they heard two distant wolf howls, howling together.

Getting excited they knew who it was coming from, and many ran to the edge and transformed into wolves, others stayed in humanoid form and also ran to the edge, and all at once but a little off sync, they howled as loud as they could, saying goodbye and good luck to their pack leader, and most importantly, their friends. Rose and Kouga stayed until they heard the howls and they looked at each other, and then off they went on their journey to the Southern Demon Wolf Tribe. As soon as they reached the burned down trees, they turned back into their humanoid forms and Kouga looked around shocked at the destruction. He glanced over at Rose but she was extremely quiet and trying as hard as she could not to look around or break down.

When they reached the dens Rose stopped and faced Kouga mans with a big smile she said "Welcome to my old home Kouga, if my pack and parents were here I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you." Kouga just stood there looking at her surprised, 'Even though it is a fake smile, she's trying her best to be happy...' Kouga just slightly smiled and walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I would have loved to meet your pack, I'm sure they were wonderful." Rose's eyes went wide as she was shocked about the sudden hug. Tears slowly started to form at the corner of her eyes and she tried to break free, she tried pushing herself off his chest but Kouga wouldn't let her move.

"K- Kouga, let me go I'm fine." She said still struggling. Kouga just held her still and with a low voice said "If your fine, then why are you crying? It's okay to be upset Rose; you don't need to pretend to be okay with me." And with just those words Rose couldn't help but break down, she cried and cried until she felt better. Kouga pitied her so bad, and was so angry at the sight of the slaughter. 'She had to come here all alone; right after everything went into chaos, right when she was too late.' He figured she must have felt angry to some degree at herself. He was angry at himself too for not being of any help at all.

Rose wiped away her tears and tried smiling again, "I'm better see? Let's go find Kiba; she should be around here somewhere." He let her go, and followed her around as she checked some places. 'It really is a small place; I thought it would be bigger than this.' Kouga thought a bit puzzled. "Hey Rose, I came to the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe when I was younger. Wasn't it bigger then this? Why does it seem so small?" Rose stopped and sat against a tree. "Kouga I haven't been completely honest with you." Kouga's eyes widened I hear this, "I am part of the Southern Tribe, but I'm banished from the main tribe. My whole pack was banished and the pack leader, my father forbids anyone from going there again." Rose explained while looking off into the scenery half dazed out, like she was remembering old memories. "Rose, what are you saying?" Kouga said angrily.

'She lied to me. She lied to the whole pack.' He took a few steps back in disbelief, "Kouga please try to understan-" "No! I don't understand, why would you lie to me?!" Kouga started yelling in anger. "I had too!" She yelled back, surprised that Rose would yell like that he decided to let her speak. "Look I'll tell you everything okay?" Rose quieted down and sighed. "The main Southern Tribe banished my pack because a group of us had usual powers and a few of them tried to take over the pack with they're power. But there's attempts failed when my father and some of us, and the other pack fought against them, they lost.

They thought our whole pack was out of control and we needed to be executed." She clenched her fists and Kouga noticed rage in her eyes, but he wanted to hear more, he wanted to understand. "But father made a deal with them to ensure our survival. We would be allowed to live in the south but far from the tribe, and even though the weather was always terrible, we were to remain there. One if the conditions were to stay there, never to return, the other was that we were now the guard dogs of the tribe. They called us the attack raiders also known as STAR, Southern Tribe Attack Raiders and we would receive messages by wolves, and any mission they gave us must be done at all costs.

During those missions many of us died so father paired us up. We also completed many of our missions, massacres, robberies, kidnapping, spying, gathering Intel, you name it. So we made a lot of enemies, so I'm not surprised someone came after my old pack, but I don't know anyone that could have killed them all that fast. The STAR's were a secret group that only the higher ups know about, I was not allowed to tell you, but I didn't lie that I was the only one who survived from my pack, I didn't lie about how the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe is precious to me, and I didn't lie about loving you! Please forgive me Kouga...I didn't want to put the pack in any danger, because what if the higher ups figure out that I survived, and that I was taken in by the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe. It will be chaos Kouga!" She explained desperately trying to her Kouga to understand. They stood there looking at each other, Rose was very nervous, and Kouga's silence made it worse…


	8. People From the Past

Hey everyone! I just wrote this today on the bus and during my free time, I was actually really into this chapter and felt so emotional during it lol. But I hope you enjoy! I'll continue to try and update my chapters and fast as I can.

Kouga took a few steps back and was still puzzled, that was a lot of information at one time, "Kouga please!" Rose desperately begged. "You look for Kiba over there, I'm going this way. I need time to think." And he turned his back to Rose and started looking around for Kiba. Rose just sat there in disbelief, 'This is it isn't it.' She thought, but she picked up herself anyway and started looking in the direction Kouga told her to look. Assuming the worst, Rose started thinking where she could possibly try to live. 'How can a wolf possibly survive without a pack? Is that what I will become? A lone wolf.'

Kouga just walked and walked trying to absorb all the information in. 'I had no idea about the Southern Tribe, is it that corrupt? That they would banish their own and force them to do their dirty work?' Thoughts went crazy through his head, 'How is that even possible? What will happen if they find Rose?' He wasn't mad at her, how could he be? She was doing what she thought was best for the safety of the pack. Kouga was quickly interrupted from his thought when he accidentally stepped on Kiba. Kiba quickly got up and started growling viciously at Kouga.

Kouga looked down and saw none other than Kiba herself, which was now even angrier at Kouga. He just sighed and said "Still mad are ya'? Well get over it. We'll just have to share Rose, you can't have her all to yourself you know." He sat down not caring what Kiba did. "I hope you know Rose came all this way just to find you, your very important to her ya' know?" As he talked to Kiba she started calming down and eventually lied down. Kouga opened one eye and noticed she was calm, so he took it upon himself to try to pat her, Kiba was tired and maybe it was time for her to accept it.

Kiba would do anything to get them to leave as fast as they could, even If she had to get along with Kouga, because in all the commotion Kouga and Rose had, someone was lurking not too far away. Kouga was surprised when Kiba let him pat her, and started laughing to himself because it was so strange. Rose couldn't find her anywhere, so she decided to check on Kouga so she walked back the other way. Soon enough she seen none other than Kiba and Kouga getting along, she leaned against a tree and smiled.

But farther in the distance on the ground were the graves of her parents. 'I should pick them some flowers.' She thought, so she crept away from them and picked a few wild flowers. As she was picking the flowers she felt something strange, but it was so weak of a feeling she dismissed it. Then she walked past Kouga and Kiba, "Rose? Hey Rose where are you going?" He asked still sitting on the ground.

Kiba got up and walked with her then as Kouga was watching them he noticed two piles of dirt, confused at first then realizing, 'They're graves.' He got up and decided to go with her and he just watched as she put flowers in the graves. "This grave site is my parents." She smiled, "I didn't get a chance to bury everyone, but I wanted to at least bury them, they were so close and they did everything together, they were truly in love." She got up and dusted herself off, "You and Kiba seem to have made peace." She smiled at Kouga, and then looked down at Kiba. "Kiba." She said with an angry voice, Kiba put her ears down and apologetically licked her hand.

Rose just kneeled down and started laughing and playing with Kiba. Kouga just smiled at seeing Rose finally truly smile, 'Ever since we got here it's been pretty quiet, and Rose has been upset just by seeing this place again.' Rose stood up and faced Kouga, she took a deep breath and said "Kouga if you want me to leave the pack I will. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have come in the first pla-". Rose was interrupted by Kouga placing his arm around her neck and smiling at her, "Nope, you're not allowed to leave. Your mine remember? The pack would miss you if you left and would probably be angry with me if I let you leave. So too bad, I love you too so there's no way I can let you leave is there? You're stuck with me forever you got that?!" Kouga made himself very clear, and just saying weird sentimental things like that made him slightly embarrassed.

Rose just looked at him shocked, then she slightly blushed and she nodded, "Okay!" They both smiled at each other then decided to leave with Kiba back to the Pack. As they were going back they stopped for food a few times, and when it got dark they would camp and sleep together. Kiba still looked aggravated, and Rose couldn't figure out why. They were on their last day when they woke up one morning and everything was very quiet. She wiggled herself away from Kouga's arms and got up and walked a little bit and looked around.

There was a chill in the air, something felt familiar but she couldn't remember quite what it could be. Kiba quickly got up and rushed too Roses side and stated growling in every which direction, 'Even Kiba can't tell where it's coming from.' Rose thought. 'She grabbed her arms and started rubbing them because she was getting cold, she started shaking and feeling something really unsettling. 'Is this what to feels to be hunted?' She thought, she turned around and started to walk to Kouga, 'I have to wake him up, something is really wrong.'

Right when Rose turned around a huge figured came behind her and grabbed her throat lifting her high into the air, Rose held onto his hands to try to breath. 'Why wasn't I able to sense or hear someone this huge? I should have at least been able to smell him or something!' Rose thought, as soon as it happened Kiba started barking like crazy and Kouga quickly woke up and ran to the barking. "Rose! Rose where are you?!" Kouga called out desperately searching. He soon found her being lifted off the ground struggling to breathe as she kicked her legs around trying to break free. "You fucking slut!" A booming voice made all the birds leave the area and his voice echoed against the mountain where the pack was. "What's this all about Rose? Why do you smell like that scrawny little wolf brat!" He shook his hand around making it harder for Rose to hold on.

As soon as Rose heard that voice she really did fear for her, and Kouga's life. This voice belonged to one of the strongest person she knows; his name is Daltar, her old partner from the STAR's and to make things worse...her betrothed. "D- Daltar...I'll explain." Rose managed to say. Then she started taking short breaths and struggling to hold on. "Let Rose go you idiot! Who the hell do you think you are?" Kouga yelled at him, he was hesitant to charge in right away because someone of that size could easily break her neck. "Let her go or I'll kill you!" Kouga clenched his fist, he seriously wanted to rip the stupid guys head right off his body.

With all the ruckus and noise some pack members came down from the mountain to check it out. Ginta and Hakkaku and some others were there and were shocked when they saw a huge dude holding Rose by the neck, and any longer and she would stop breathing. "Rose!" They all cried out keeping they're distance. "You!" He pointed to Kouga, "You did this! I'll kill you!" He threw Rose as hard as he could towards the members of the pack and she knocked a few of them down.

They all helped her out and she collapsed on the ground coughing like crazy and gasping for breath. They all questioned her asking if she was okay. They helped her up and she put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Daltar stop! What are you doing here?" Rose shouted towards him before they could start fighting. "What are you doing cuddled up to this dog!? He forced you to be with him didn't he? I'LL KILL HIM." Daltar shouted facing Kouga.

Soon enough the two started fighting and Kouga got a few kicks in but Daltar got a few strong punches in, and he could hit really hard, he was the strongest guy on the STAR's. While they were fighting and Rose was catching her breath a little delicate girl with short brown hair and green eyes and the same furs as Rose came out from behind a tree and quickly but quietly ran to Rose. The pack members threatened her and kept her away but when Rose looked up she saw her best friend she thought was dead and among the burned ashes.

Her eyes trembled as she was shocked at this new discovery. "Mimi?" She asked in disbelief. Tears were in her eyes too, "Rose I'm so glad your okay, I thought you were..." She was interrupted when Rose jumped on her knocking them both over and they both hugged each other crying. Even though trees were falling and the guys were fighting and stuff was getting thrown everywhere, she was still incredibly happy. Until a rock came flying as hit Rose in the head. Rose stood up holding the rock. Her bangs covered her eyes as she asked with a menacing smile on her face.

"Who...threw this rock?" She asked. She got no reply and the guys just ignored her trying to rip each other's head off. Mimi knew what she was doing when she started walking towards them, so she moved behind the trees. 'I hope Daltar stops soon or he's in trouble.' Mimi thought deciding to close her eyes. Rose was a good distance away; she grabbed a second rock and threw it at both of their heads making them both stop to check. While they were still turning their heads, Rose grabbed her knives and stuck in right through Daltar's foot.

He screamed in agony and Kouga stepped back deciding to see how she plays out. As soon as he pulled out the knife Rose came over to him and kicked the side of his head making him fall on the ground. "What the fuck Rose!" He shouted as he threw the knife at her feet. As soon as he got on his knee's Rose put a knife to his throat, and any movements he made would cause him to bleed out so he had no choice but to stay looking up at her.

Sweat dripped down Daltar's face as he remembered how she was in the past. She was much more reasonable and calm these days but he managed to push her to a breaking point and he thought to himself as he gulped. 'No one is more scary then Rose when she snaps, I still have scars from the last times I pissed her off.' "Daltar." She said calmly. "Y- Yes?" Daltar replied.

"What was that word you called me? Hmm… let me think… slut was it? For your information, I didn't do anything with Kouga, but I have chosen him as my mate and there's nothing you can do about it. Father isn't here anymore, and I can't be with you so I'm sorry." She sighed at the last part, "But don't you ever, do that again and accuse me of things because if you do that again…" Rose went eye level with him with a straight face, "I'll cut off your head and feed you to my wolves, understand?" She stood up smiling at that last part and Daltar started feeling chills all throughout his body, he knew she was not bluffing and wouldn't hesitate, and she started pressing the knife against his throat a little harder at the last part.

Rose finally took the knife off his throat and took a few steps back to be with Kouga and she watched as Mimi ran to Daltar to help him up. Kouga was absolutely speechless, 'Now I understand why they were banished and called the STAR's. Even though she wasn't directing her anger and bloodlust towards me, I was frozen in fear. It's like she wasn't even the same person, she was a professional killer and a good one at that.' The members of the wolf pack hid behind tree's shaking in fear. Rose turned to Kouga as if nothing happened, "Hey Kouga is it okay if they stay here for the night? I have some catching up to do with Mimi! Also I don't want that idiot getting Mimi in danger because of his foot injury, they won't be any trouble I promise you that!" She smiled.

Kouga's head was booming with questions and thoughts, 'Who was that guy? They were supposed to be a couple or something? Who's that girl?' But all Kouga managed to say was "Only for the night, I don't want filth like that here." Indicating to Daltar. Rose nodded and together they all walked back up the mountain quietly. After witnessing Rose's rage, who wouldn't want to be a little quiet to take all that in. Mimi was helping Daltar walk up the mountain while everyone else was ahead, 'I'm so happy Mimi is here! I wonder if they have any news about what happened, I want to know everything that has happened…I'll get the information soon enough, they won't leave without us having a nice long chat.


	9. Lying to the Alpha?

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been over a week since I updated… It's been quite busy! This one isn't long, but it's a little bit until I have time to continue writing. Please bear with me~?

They went back to the den and Mimi went with Daltar to get his foot checked out, and as Rose paced around Kouga asked "Hey Rose, are you okay?" Rose just stopped and smiled "I'm not the last one." And a small tear started to form in her eye and Kouga watched it rolled down her cheek. He just lightly smiled and gave her a big hug petting her hair. Soon her smile faded and she started to cry harder. "I- It's like my family came back from the dead! I'm so glad, yet I'm so scared." She said trying to control herself while wiping her eyes. Kouga asked still hugging her, "Why are you scared? Everything should be okay now right? They're alive." Rose pries herself away when she stopped crying and sighed before she said "But now there are more STAR's. I'll have to tell them to go into hiding, so they're existence won't be known to the Southern Tribe! I should go tell them now." She turned her back and started walking out.

Before she left the den Kouga said to himself "Your one scary wolf Rose." Rose overheard him with her hearing and gave a little wave and said loudly "You don't know the beginning." And he watched as she left. She walked over to Mimi and Daltar and asked, "Did you guys get discovered by the higher ups yet?" Daltar ad Mimi looked up at her because they were sitting down resting and replied shaking their heads "No, we've been hiding out." "Good, keep it that way" Rose quickly said in relief. Mimi just looks at Daltar and smiled, and together they nodded. "Let's talk later okay? We have many things to discuss." Rose added while she was playing with her hands behind her back. Rose went back to Kouga and Daltar and Mimi answered many questions about Rose by some of the pack, they also told them stories about how Rose was the most feared and skilled.

Rose leaned against the wall thinking when Kouga asked her "So what's their deal? Can they do what you can?" He asked curiously with his arms crossed looking at them. "Mimi is a master at hiding; she can hide anyone's presence or scent, no matter how large. She looks weak but she's handy in combat and missions. This is probably why I couldn't sense or smell Daltar and Mimi following us. You know about Daltar, he has one wicked punch."

Kouga just leaned on the wall across from her and asked with one eye open looking at her, "So what's the deal with you and Daltar?" Rose just gulped and looked at him lightly smiling while her eye twitched. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Kouga." Then she tried to avoid his gaze by lying down on the bed. Kouga just sighed, 'She's avoiding it, then I guess there's no other option.' He walked to her before she reached the bed and he made her lay on her back on the bed and he sat on her holding her wrists to the bed by her head.

"Don't lie to me Rose; don't make me go ask that big idiot outside." Rose was struggling and trying to free her hands but quickly realized that she was stuck there until Kouga got what he wanted. She stopped and looked up and looked into his sad looking eyes, she could tell he didn't appreciate being lied to by her. She couldn't look him in the eyes so she turned her head and quickly spat out, "I was put into an arranged marriage by my father, he did what he thought was best for the pack and he wanted someone strong. So I was paired up with Daltar and we were supposed to be together when it was my time to lead the pack." Kouga had his eyes opened with shock, and they were filled with hurt. He loosened his grip and stared at her. "When were you planning to tell me?" Rose just closed her eyes tightly making Kouga angry. "When were you going to tell me Rose?" He shouted at her, after her remaining quiet he let her go and got up and started to walk out.

Rose quickly got up and yelled to him "Kouga! Kouga wait! I promise I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how!" She shouted, but his fists remained clenched as he continued to walk out of the den not daring to look back at her. "Kouga wait please!" She continued yelling as they finally left the den, but then Kouga took off in his cyclone and he was gone in a flash. Rose just looked off in the direction shocked, 'He's so angry with me...' Rose thought trembling. Then she was filled with rage and angrily walked towards Daltar looking up at him screaming in front of everyone. "Look what you did! You should have never come here! I had to tell Kouga that you were my fiancé! Now he's so angry… You should have never come..." Her eyes started to tear up then she covered her eyes and walked off with Mimi arm around her trying to comfort her.

Then everyone looked at Daltar giving him dirty looks while shaking their heads. "Is it true Ginta? Do you think Kouga is really angry with Rose?" Hakkaku asked, "I don't know, it seemed like a serious topic but I don't think Kouga could be really mad at Rose, he probably just needs to cool down." Ginta responded, and then they were confronted by Daltar. "Hey, do you guys know where I can find Kouga?" They looked at each other and then responded in unison "Why do you want to want to know? What makes you think that we will tell you?"

Daltar clenched his teeth together irritated, "I just need to clear things up with that scrawny wolf boy, and punch him for making Rose cry." After thinking for a minute, Ginta and Hakkaku shrugged and said "He's probably walking around at the top of the mountain." "Okay thanks." Daltar calmly said while turning around to start going higher up on the mountain. "I- If you hurt Kouga you'll have to deal with us!" Hakkaku nervously shouted towards him while pointing at Daltar. Daltar just chuckled and decided to not reply. Then up he journeyed up the mountain to have a chat with Kouga and hopefully he won't be too furious at Rose anymore.

When he finally found Kouga he wasn't quite happy to see him. "What the hell do you want?" He shouted while leaning against a tree. "We need to talk dog breath!" Daltar yelled back at him. "What the hell did you call me freak?" He got up and started walking towards him. "Why'd the hell did you make Rose cry you idiot! She thinks' you're pissed at her! Don't you even think about getting mad if you don't even know what happened." He shouted at him making hand gestures.

Kouga just stopped and turned his head stubbornly, "What the heck are you talking about! Listen here buddy, I don't care what happened in the past you can't have Rose so don't even think about it or I'll kill you!" He shouted at him angrily, Daltar calmed down and thought 'Man he's a dumbass… Why does Rose even like this goof?' He sighed and decided to briefly explain the situation.

"Listen here you idiot, Rose NEVER liked me, not once did she look at me other than a brother to her. In fact she hated me for years, there was no way she would ever listen to her father, and she did anything to make her father change her mind. So I couldn't have her even if I wanted. I loved her… so I will support her in whatever she chooses, so don't make her cry you idiot." Being emotionally exhausted, he turned and went back down the mountain not caring if Kouga had anything to say. He looked up at the dark sky, and decided it was time he returned to Mimi and the others.

Kouga still had his arms crossed, but then sighed and decided he should go make sure Rose wasn't upset anymore. Daltar made it down first then Kouga; Daltar went to Mimi who just left Kouga's den probably letting Rose be alone. Kouga walked in taking a deep breath expecting Rose to be still angry when she did something unexpected…


	10. Her Sister's Story

Hey everyone! Sorry this update took quite a while, I'm still planning how to proceed with this story so for now I will be continuing to update my other stories. If you have any suggestions or tips on how to improve then don't be shy!

I own none of these characters except my OC, Rose.

And thanks for reading~!

Kouga entered the den rubbing the back of his head feeling guilty. Rose was on the bed laying down looking towards the wall pretending to sleep. He walked closer trying to see if she was awake or not. Quickly she grabbed his arm and yanked him on the bed. Then she got off the bed and faced him looking at his confused expression. "You have to let me explain Kouga." He tried to tell her then he understood and there was no longer a need for explanation but she continued cutting him off.

"I never loved Daltar, and there was no way I would have ever been with him because I hated him! I hated him so much and I wanted everyone to know so I wouldn't have to be with him. I did horrible things to him; he probably still has scars all over his body. But you have to believe me; I was going to tell you! I just didn't kn-" She was cut off when Kouga yanked her hand towards him and said "Ah shut up Rose." He kissed her and smiled because he was surprised it worked so well. "K-Kouga!" Rose said as she jumped back. He shrugged, "Well I had to get you to be quiet for a second and I couldn't think of anything else." With his head turned, he glanced at her smirking. Rose just gave up in defeat and crossed her arms and turned her head.

"You don't need to explain okay? Dal- whatever his name is explained plenty enough, and I wasn't mad at you!" Rose turned her head back at him and smiled "I'm glad." Kouga just smiled back, and remained sitting on the bed, then stretched out his hand towards her. Out of curiosity Rose took his hand and let him pull her to him. Then she ended up sitting on his lap, she decided to tell him the latest news she just found out about while he played with her long hair. "Guess what Kouga?" "Hm?" He replied. "I found out that Mimi is secretly in love with Daltar!" She giggled in excitement for her friend. "Really?" Kouga said wanting clarification. Rose just nodded then put her finger on her lip. "Shhh! This is too secret! You can say this to anyone!" He just chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah sure, I won't say nothin'."

Rose quickly got up and put out her hand to help him up "Come on Kouga; let's go try to find out what they know before they leave! It's about time we eat anyway." He took her hand and they walked out together. "Rose are you sure you want to find out about what happened?" Rose looked at him puzzled, "Why wouldn't I want to know? I wasn't with them when they needed me, so it's my job to at least know." "Alright, if you say so." Kouga shrugged. They walked out to the fire where Mimi and Daltar were talking with a few other members of the pack. "Okay you guys! It's time to catch up." They went to Kouga's den and talked for hours as the light but cool breeze made their skin get goose bumps.

Rose was sitting in between Kouga's legs as he hugged her and tried to keep her warm. They both listened to Daltar and Mimi's story on how they escaped. The only reason they escaped was because they were sent to check out the mysterious presence they felt lurking around, so when they got there they found that there was nothing there. It was a trap, and by the time they figured it out, the demons was heading back towards them. Mimi somehow got Daltar to calm down as she hid their presence as the demons passed by. When they ran back to the pack they saw the massacre and right away started searching for the demons, but they never found them yet.

Then they eventually went back home to see if they could find anything when they ran into Kiba. Mimi said she couldn't stop herself from petting her, but she told Kiba to keep them a secret, because Daltar would be angry with the new arrangement Rose had, but it failed and they found them anyway. "So yeah, we escaped and left with Kiki then we started our long search." Mimi accidentally spoke out and Daltar lightly punched her in the arm to stop her hoping Rose wouldn't notice. Rose slightly chuckled, but it quickly died off with a confused look on her face. "Wait, you didn't say anything about Kiki, where...is...she?"

Daltar and Mimi looked at each other, then Daltar locked his fingers into hers and he debated whether or not to let her explain. Mimi and Kiki were sisters, and very close ones. "She Uh-" Mimi was trying to explain, but her voice was trembling and even if she spoke nothing came out, just sounds. Unable to explain and Daltar already feeling angry again for making Mimi upset again. "Mimi, go get some air okay?" Daltar softly spoke as he looked at her.

She just lightly smiled and nodded not making any eye contact. When Mimi left, Daltar raised his voice "Nice going Rose! Do you know how long it took for Mimi to finally be okay again after an incident like that?! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut!" Then he turned his head and tried to calm down, 'Rose does, have a right to know what we're up against.' Daltar thought, "Please Daltar, I need to know." Rose's voice also slightly trembled, and she felt bad for Mimi and most of all, Rose already knew what had happened.

Daltar looked back at her and have a big sigh, "As we were traveling, we ran into a few people from the Southern Tribe. They were looking for survivors and Kiki went off on her own that day. When we went to go get her To keep going but when we found her she was on her knees while they held her arms back and as she looked up towards the person questioning her, she glanced over at us and smiled before she answered the guy's question knowing what would happen if she answered. I knew what she was doing, and what she wanted me to do. So I held onto Mimi and put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet." He took another deep breath; this wasn't a part of his life he was proud of along with other things.

"The reason we had no idea she was in danger was because she hid their presence from us. Mimi's survival was always her top priority, if she wanted to hide us, it was because it was what was best, and Kiki was no fool. If they figured out we were there and we killed them, people would search for them assuming us, if we didn't kill them they would report back. Kiki didn't even look scared; she felt more at ease I think when I followed her plan to remain hidden. I guess she took too long to answer him because that bastard punched her and she would of fell if the two guys weren't holding her up by her elbows. He yelled at her again and asked her if there was any more of us. That fucking idiot said something like "No I haven't seen anyone, and even if there were more survivors, I would never tell YOU." And Kiki that moron just smiled and spit the blood building up in her mouth at his feet. Of course that pissed him off and he punched her again and then signaled the guys holding her to cut her throat. As soon as I knew what was going to happen I turned Mimi's head and I watched as Kiki looked at us and give a slight nod… then one of the men holding her grabbed her hair and forced her head back and the other got out his knife and..." Daltar was shaking in pure rage just thinking about it.

Rose just gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and she was also shaking with rage. Kouga was shocked, his mind went blank, 'This can't be real... It's just too crazy.' Daltar took another breath and continued "After that I ran with Mimi trying to keep her quiet. When we finally got far enough she screamed and cried and completely fell apart. She just cried until she fell asleep, and then I carried her off. For days she cried before falling asleep, and for days she refused to talk or eat." Daltar said finally calming down while getting up brushing himself off.

He turned and left, then quietly said "I'm off." And have a quick wave and left to find Mimi. Rose was quiet and still as he left, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "He's right, I should learn to keep my mouth shut." Kouga just held her head against him and stroked her hair unsure of what to say he remained quiet. She remained there until she felt better and wiped her tears. "I should go apologize to Mimi and make sure she's okay." Rose quietly said as she stood up, Kouga just nodded and watched her leave, and then soon he left too.

He went to see what Ginta and Hakkaku were up to, and he had to try and cool down as well from that intense talk… Kouga just couldn't gather his thoughts, everything was so overwhelming. All this time he was fed up and trying to find Naraku when things like this were happening right under his nose, as he walked to his friends to update them briefly he wondered what Rose planned to do because this changed things, would she ever be free from her fear of being found? Would any, of them be safe?


End file.
